La Malédiction du Manoir des Malefoy
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Hermione Granger profite de l'uniformité de son travail au Ministère de la Magie, jusqu'au jour où son patron l'envoie chercher un objet magique perdu, au Manoir des Malefoy, qui est soi-disant abandonné. DM/HG, librement adapté du conte de la Belle et la Bête. - Traduction de la fanfiction écrite par Alwaysaclaw11.
1. Chaque jour est comme le précédent

_Bienvenue à mes fidèles (trop fière de pouvoir dire ça), et bienvenue aux autres aussi !_

_J'ai fini par trouver un D/H que j'ai envie de traduire, donc j'espère que ça fera votre bonheur. Pour ceux qui lisent _La liste des Sept_, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer la traduction. Je m'atèle aux deux en même temps._

_Cette fanfiction a été écrite par **Alwaysaclaw11** (auteur de Courrier Sorcier Anonyme), et s'intitule en Anglais _The Curse of Malfoy Manor_. Evidemment, le reste du monde appartient à notre chère et tendre **J.K. Rowling**._

_Alors bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Chaque jour est comme le précédent**

_._

_Plus les années passaient et plus le prince perdait tout espoir d'échapper à cette malédiction, car en réalité, qui pourrait un jour aimer une bête ?_

_._

C'était l'été le plus chaud du siècle. Hermione Granger noua ses cheveux bruns et indisciplinés en un chignon qui reposait derrière sa tête, de petites boucles se collant à la sueur qui coulait sur sa nuque. La liste des articles qu'elle avait besoin de trouver chez Fleury et Bott était pliée dans la poche de son jean.

Cela devrait être terrible ennuyeux de passer ses matinées sous le lourd soleil, en allant de magasin en magasin pour acheter des choses pour son patron, mais c'était un répit, pour elle. Personne ne pouvait connaître la valeur de l'uniformité et du caractère prévisible des choses sans avoir enduré le vrai chaos, comme Hermione. Mais le chaos était passé, maintenant. Il était passé depuis trois ans.

Les rues étaient remplies de sorciers de toutes sortes. Hermione se heurtait aux autres en traversant la foule, appréciant la familiarité rassurante.

- Miss Granger, lui dit un vieil homme barbu, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de son chapeau.

Elle sourit et inclina la tête. Encore quelques personnes la saluèrent alors qu'elle passa près d'eux. La plupart la connaissait, et qu'on la remarque dans la rue n'avait rien d'une nouveauté.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule nouvelle image dans les mouvements pittoresques et prévisibles du Chemin de Traverse. Une femme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et aux yeux tout aussi sombres se tenait à l'angle de l'Allée des Embrumes, habillée d'une robe rouge carmin en velours. C'était la plus belle femme qu'Hermione ait jamais vue. Elle était hypnotisante, presque irréelle.

- Hermione ! cria une voix.

Hermione cligna des yeux, choquée par l'interruption. Elle se retourna. C'était Harry Potter. Des lunettes rondes, des cheveux en bataille, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Toujours le même. Hermione sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? lui demanda Harry.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. La femme était partie.

- Oh, rien, dit Hermione.

Ça ne valait pas la peine d'expliquer.

- Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ?

- J'ai pris ma journée. J'étais à Gringotts pour prendre de l'argent pour ceci.

Harry sortit une boîte en velours de la poche de son pantalon. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste, révélant un diamant rond qui brillait à la lumière, presque au point d'aveugler.

- Oh ! Harry ! cria Hermione. Tu es certain ?

Le grand sourire d'Harry disparut.

- Bien sûr que je suis certain.

- Je... Je suis désolée. Ça semble juste rapide.

- Ça fait trois ans.

Le ventre d'Hermione se tordit. Harry ne voulait pas dire qu'il était avec Ginny depuis trois ans. Il avait été avec elle depuis plus longtemps. Il voulait dire que ça faisait trois ans que Voldemort avait été vaincu. Il voulait dire qu'il était temps d'aller de l'avant. Ils en avaient déjà parlé.

- Je sais. Ça ne fait simplement pas assez longtemps pour moi.

- Eh bien, je suis désolé, mais pour moi, si. Tu as déjà perdu Ron. Tu es prête à perdre quoi d'autre ?

Harry soupira, secoua la tête et traversa la rue.

Ron lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Trois fois. Trois fois elle avait refusé, lui avait demandé d'attendre. Lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de plus de temps. Du temps pour quoi ? avait demandé Ron. Hermione n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. Ron l'avait embrassée sur les lèvres avec douceur et lui avait dit « Il n'y a pas toujours plus de temps ». C'était la dernière qu'elle avait embrassé Ron, à peu près six mois plus tôt. Mais la vie avait continué sans lui, de la même manière que lorsqu'elle avait été avec lui.

Les feuilles changeait toujours de couleur. Le soleil se levait et se couchait toujours. Hermione n'avait encore jamais été amoureuse, d'un vrai amour. Et ça lui allait. L'amour, c'était dangereux. L'amour, c'était le chaos.

Le lourd ciel bleu disparut derrière une couche épaisse de nuages grisâtres. La température avait radicalement chuté en seulement quelques heures. Il commençait à pleuvoir quand Hermione arriva au Ministère de la Magie et se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron.

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de Mr. Collingsworth, les livres de chez Fleury et Bott en équilibre dans ses bras. Collingsworth était à son grand bureau noir, en train de regarder une vieille carte avec une grosse loupe. Quand il leva la tête, ses yeux bleus brillants étaient déformés par la loupe.

- Ah, Miss Granger, Vous êtes de retour, dit Collingsworth en reposant la loupe et en faisant apparaître son nez pointu et ses cheveux bouclés blonds roux. Bien.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Hermione alors qu'elle déposait les livres sur l'étagère.

Collingsworth était le chef du Bureau de Récupération d'Objets Magiques Anciens. Son travail consistait à passer beaucoup de temps à regarder de vieux documents et à observer de vieux souvenirs dans sa Pensine fissurée, et très peu à réellement récupérer d'anciens objets magiques.

- J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi, dit Collingsworth en se levant de sa chaise de bureau.

Hermione sursauta. Ses journées étaient toujours exactement les mêmes. Elle lui donnait les livres puis rentrait chez elle. Ça s'arrêtait là.

- Euh, d'accord.

Collingsworth tria une pile de papiers officiels sur son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une petite carte noire avec une écriture argentée.

- Voilà.

Il tendit la carte à Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ses yeux parcoururent la carte. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ces lettres argentées qui disaient « 13, rue Salazar ».

- On a découvert quelque chose.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Ah bon ?

Ils ne découvraient jamais rien.

- L'alter-permutateur.

L'alter-permutateur avait un nom ridicule, comme presque tous les objets anciens. Mais s'il existait vraiment, c'était, eh bien, comme l'aurait dit Ron, hyper génial. On disait de l'alter-permutateur que c'était soit une tasse, soit un bijou, soit un collier. Personne ne connaissait vraiment sa forme, mais ses pouvoirs étaient bien connus. L'alter-permutateur était censé avoir été inventé au Ier siècle, par un génie de Métamorphose du nom d'Altercritus (la plupart des inventeurs avaient aussi des noms ridicules), et on racontait que quiconque posséderait l'alter-permutateur aurait le pouvoir d'être et de se transformer en n'importe quoi et non seulement de prendre la forme de cette personne ou de cette chose, mais aussi d'en usurper les pouvoirs.

- C'est impossible, dit Hermione.

- Rien n'est impossible, répondit-il.

C'était l'expression préférée de Collingsworth et c'était hautement agaçant.

- Vous pensez que l'alter-permutateur se trouve à cette adresse ?

Hermione leva la carte. Le vieux cerveau poussiéreux de Collingsworth avait fini par lâcher. Collingsworth sourit.

- C'est ce que vous allez découvrir.

_Ah, non, pitié._

- Moi ?

- Oui. Et vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Il fait presque nuit.

Hermione en resta bouché bée. _C'est pas vrai._

- Ce soir ?

- La découverte n'attend personne.

C'était la deuxième expression préférée de Collingsworth.

Elle fixa de nouveau la carte. L'adresse lui disait quelque chose, comme si une pensée profondément cachée en elle savait où c'était, mais le gardait secret.

- Quel est cet endroit ?

Collingsworth regarda Hermione dans les yeux, puis lui dit, comme si ce n'était rien :

- Le Manoir des Malefoy.

Hermione manqua tomber. Elle avait juré ne jamais retourner dans cet endroit maudit. C'était l'endroit où elle s'était fait torturer par une sorcière atrocement cruelle qui lui avait incrusté un mot dans le bras. Qui avait laissé une trace d'elle.

_Sang-de-bourbe._

La cicatrice était toujours là. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle portait toujours des manches longues, peu importe la température. Hermione ne parlait jamais de ce qui s'était passé. Et la seule manière d'oublier serait d'en parler, mais elle ne pourrait jamais. Ça la tuerait.

- D'accord. J'y vais, répondit-elle, regrettant ses mots à l'instant où elle les prononça.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous donnera envie de continuer ! Le weekend de 5 jours va me laisser pas mal de temps pour traduire, donc j'espère vous donner la suite très bientôt.

Delfine


	2. Un pays lointain

**Chapitre 2**

**Un pays lointain**

* * *

_Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un jeune prince qui vivait dans un somptueux château._

_._

Les Malefoy avaient été des gens paranoïaques. Ils avaient aussi été riches. C'était une combinaison dangereuse. Depuis la guerre, personne ne pouvait transplaner dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres autour du manoir. Ils étaient non seulement propriétaires de la terre sur laquelle se trouvait le bâtiment, mais aussi des bois alentours et de la petite ville de Parson. La cheminée du réseau qui était la plus proche du Manoir des Malefoy était celle du pub de Parson.

Hermione voyagea par poudre de cheminette du Ministère jusqu'au pub. Elle fit un pas hors de la fumée verte et se retrouva dans le pub pareillement enfumé qui était rempli, comme il devint rapidement évident, d'un assortiment étrange de sorciers et d'autres créatures magiques.

Il y avait un nain couvert de boue des pieds à la tête, en train d'absorber le liquide marron foncé d'une bouteille. Trois mi-géants mi-humains portaient de lourdes robes en fourrure et jouaient à un jeu qui consistait à lancer des couteaux dans le mur, et il y avait une table pleine de vampires qui buvaient du sang dans des coupes de la taille de sa tête.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra. Instinctivement, elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Dans quoi Collingsworth l'avait-il fourrée ?

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Hermione se retourna brusquement, prête à stupéfixer quelqu'un. C'était un vieil homme, légèrement plus petit qu'elle, avec une longue barbe qui lui rappela douloureusement Dumbledore. Son cœur se serra.

- Désolé de vous surprendre, Miss, lui dit le vieil homme. J'suis Wilbur, le patron.

Il se mit à rire, et des petits flocons de cendre tombèrent de sa barbe.

- Vous ressemblez pas à notre... clientèle habituelle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione en abaissant lentement sa baguette. Et, non, il semble que je ne le sois pas.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda-t-il.

Autant demander.

- Savez-vous comment je peux me rendre au Manoir des Malefoy ?

La tête de Wilbur s'affaissa.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme vous irait faire dans un endroit affreux comme celui-ci ?

- Une inspection pour le Ministère. Nous examinons certains de nos vieux bâtiments. On vérifie qu'ils sont aux normes.

C'était un mensonge crédible, non ? Leur dire « Hé, les gars, je suis chercheuse de trésors » ne sonnait pas bien. Ça ne semblait pas sain d'esprit.

- Eh ben, j'espère que ça satisfera pas les normes.

Une vieille femme qui était plus large que grande s'avança vers eux d'un pas lourd, en fumant un cigare.

- Ah, Marta, arrête, marmonna Wilbur. Elle radote toujours à propos de quéqu'chose, dit-il à l'intention d'Hermione.

Marta lança son cigare par terre et l'écrasa avec sa botte.

- Tu sais que cet endroit est maudit. Il déborde de toutes sortes de créatures sinistres.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au pub. _Et ce bar n'en déborde pas ?_

- Une personne saine d'esprit s'approcherait pas d'ce manoir, continua Marta. Les histoires qu'j'ai entendues !

- Voilà. Des histoires. Des histoires tirées par les cheveux. Voilà c'qu'elles sont !

Wilbur fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. Rien de tout ceci n'aidait Hermione à se sentir mieux.

- Eh bien, dit Hermione, je n'ai moi-même pas très envie d'y aller, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Wilbur hocha la tête mais Marta n'écoutait pas. Elle s'était accrochée à un sorcier de haute taille, dégingandé, qui était couvert de tant de tatouages qu'Hermione ne pouvait lui donner d'âge. Un collier de dents pointues était suspendu à son cou.

- Boris, raconte à cette fille c'qui t'est arrivé quand t'es passé près du Manoir des Malefoy.

L'homme aux tatouages, Boris, ricana, laissant apparaître son lot de dents dorées.

- C'était la pleine lune. J'chassais des loups-garous. J'suis chasseur de loups-garous d'métier.

La colère d'Hermione s'accumula. Lupin avait été un loup-garou, et un ami. Les loups-garous étaient des gens. Les chasser était dégoûtant, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Bref, j'étais sur la piste d'une de ces choses malveillantes, la plus grosse qu'j'aie jamais chassée. Quand j'l'ai vu.

- Vu quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Les écoutez pas, lui dit Wilbur.

Wilbur avait sans doute raison, mais Hermione devait savoir ce que Boris avait vu.

- La terre s'est tout simplement ouverte comme un gros trou béant qu'allait droit en enfer, on aurait dit. J'ai fait un dérapage pour arrêter Comtesse – c'est mon sombral. Et le sol a avalé le loup-garou, dit Boris en faisant un bruit sec. Comme ça. Et puis tout est r'devenu normal. Dur comme de l'os.

Il fit claquer son pied contre le parquet. Hermione se sentit nauséeuse. Elle avait les mains moites et tout son corps tremblait. Elle essaya de penser à un sort qui pourrait avoir ce résultat, mais ne trouva pas.

- Dis-lui c'que t'as vu après.

Il était impossible qu'il y ait plus à raconter.

- J'me suis retourné et c'est là qu'j'ai vu où j'étais. En plein d'vant l'entrée du Manoir des Malefoy. Ça m'a presque donné une crise cardiaque. Tout l'monde ici sait qu'y faut pas s'approcher de cet endroit. Et au loin, dans l'aile ouest, j'ai vu quéqu'chose que j'oublierai jamais. Deux yeux, rouges comme le diable, qui m'fixaient. J'ai fait d'mi-tour sur Comtesse et j'suis parti de là-bas aussi vite que j'pouvais voler. J'y retournerais même pas pour d'l'argent. Non, m'dame !

_Des yeux rouges. _Il n'y avait qu'une personne, à la connaissance d'Hermione, qui avait les yeux rouges. Lord Voldemort. Les genoux d'Hermione tremblèrent, et des souvenirs de la guerre l'écrasèrent comme une vague orageuse. Il était mort. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais quoi d'autre aurait des yeux rouges ?

- Arrête de faire peur à cette fille, dit Wilbur.

Il tapota l'épaule d'Hermione de sa main plissée.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? Aux Malefoy ?

- Personne ne sait, évidemment, dit Wilbur.

Hermione s'en doutait. Le Ministère n'avait rien de concret concernant le sort des Malefoy. Ils avaient disparu à peu près un an après la fin de la guerre.

- 'Y a quand même plein d'spéculations, dit Boris.

- Mais ici, tout l'monde sait c'qui s'est passé.

Marta croisa les bras.

- Bien sûr que non, dit Wilbur.

Marta continua de parler. A chaque mot, Hermione se sentait faiblir.

- Ils s'sont tués, si vous voulez mon avis. Ils supportaient pas la perte de leur pouvoir. La rumeur disait qu'ils avaient perdu le manoir en compensation d'la guerre. Ils s'sont pendus dans la salle à manger, mais avant d'le faire, ils ont jeté un sort sur cet endroit pour que le Ministère ne puisse pas s'en accaparer. Ça présage rien de bon pour vous, hein, jeune fille ?

- Ça suffit ! cria Wilbur. Ce sont qu'un tas de ragots stupides.

Hermione s'arma de courage. Après tout, c'était toujours une Gryffondor. Une grande partie de tout cela semblait exagérée, de toute façon. Elle avait promis à Collingsworth d'y aller et c'est exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle irait au Manoir des Malefoy, elle n'y trouverait rien, et elle repartirait. Ce n'est pas comme si elle s'attendait à ce que l'alter-permutateur soit là-bas.

- Comment puis-je m'y rendre ? demanda Hermione en soupirant.

Marta secoua la tête et s'éloigna de Boris d'un pas lourd en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « idiote ». Hermione se tourna vers Wilbur.

- Alors ?

Wilbur poussa un soupir.

- Prenez la route qui passe derrière le pub. Vous allez devoir marcher. Vous devriez p't-être attendre demain matin.

- J'y vais ce soir, dit Hermione. Je veux en être débarrassée.

Elle voulait vraiment en être débarrassée, et Mr Collingsworth lui avait dit d'y aller ce soir-là. Elle n'était pas sûre d'en connaître la raison, mais peut-être qu'il avait peur que ce qui y était à ce moment n'y soit plus le lendemain. Peut-être que Collingsworth en savait plus sur ces rumeurs que ce qu'il n'en montrait. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait envoyée là-bas plutôt que d'y aller lui-même.

_Lâche._

* * *

**NOTE**

Déjà beaucoup de lecteurs, ça fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu tout autant. Drago arrivera dans le chapitre suivant, alors soyez patients !

Merci à tous les **revieweurs** ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire. Réponse aux revieweurs sans compte :

**Guest** : En effet, elle n'a pas l'air de s'être remise de la guerre, mais on peut espérer que par la suite, elle aille mieux :)

**Clem** : Ravie de tant d'enthousiasme ! Vivement tes prochaines reviews :D

Et merci aussi à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui **suivent et lisent** cette histoire. Même sans poster de review, ils sont appréciés !

A bientôt,

Delfine :)


	3. La fille que nous attendons

**Chapitre 3**

**La fille que nous attendons**

* * *

_Elle jeta un sort sur le château et sur ses occupants._

.

La route s'étendait, longue et sombre, uniquement éclairée par le bout scintillant de sa baguette. Des impulsions d'électricité faisaient trembler le ciel irrégulier qui était suspendu proche de la terre, menaçant.

Il se mit à pleuvoir.

Hermione envisagea de faire demi-tour, mais le pub était plus loin que le Manoir des Malefoy. Au loin, le manoir était visible, son architecture en flèches noires élancées semblables aux doigts d'un cadavre qui atteindrait la surface. Mais était-ce pour chercher la lumière ou pour essayer d'emmener la lumière dans la pénombre ?

Ses vêtements étaient devenus lourds et ruisselants quand elle parvint au grand portail. A l'endroit où Boris avait juré avoir vu la terre céder aux enfers. Hermione frissonna, et pas seulement de froid, mais à cause des souvenirs de ce qui avait eu lieu à cet endroit, et de la terreur qui pourrait émaner de ce qui y était maintenant.

Les éclairs donnèrent à Hermione une vue précise du vieux manoir. Il était bâti de briques noires, et de longues tiges de lierre couvraient les murs comme les boucles des cheveux de Méduse. Le portail était grand ouvert, lui permettant d'accéder facilement à l'étroit chemin qui conduisait à l'entrée principale.

Hermione en savait assez sur la légende de l'alter-permutateur pour faire une rapide recherche de la demeure et voir s'il y avait une quelconque trace de l'objet magique. Elle pouvait le faire en quelques minutes. Il existait un sort pour révéler ce qui était caché. Et ce serait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si elle n'était jamais venue. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et franchit les portes grinçantes.

La porte aurait pu laisser passer un géant adulte, et le heurtoir en argent qui l'ornait était en forme de dragon, mais celui-ci ne crachait pas de feu. Il crachait des serpents. Elle souleva le heurtoir et le laissa retomber sur le bois. Elle devait vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un.

Pas de réponse.

Hermione aurait utilisé un sortilège avancé pour déverrouiller la porte, mais celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clé. Avec une profonde inspiration et le corps rempli d'un stress épouvantable, Hermione entra.

Il faisait noir comme la nuit. Et il lui était impossible de deviner plus que la silhouette des objets, à moins que sa baguette soit directement pointée vers eux. Elle braqua sa lumière en l'air, espérant que cela lui apporte une vue plus générale de l'espace.

Le hall d'entrée était large et voûté, des lanternes géantes, plus grandes qu'elle, suspendues au plafond. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu cet endroit la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Hermione ne voulait pas penser à ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois.

Hermione s'avança de quelques pas, examinant l'entrée avant de commencer ses recherches. Elle aurait bien essayé « Accio Alter-permutateur », mais elle avait appris, lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, que « Accio » ne fonctionnait pas sur les objets extrêmement magiques ou ayant reçu un lourd sortilège. Du moins, pas ceux qui étaient prévus pour rester cachés. Hermione aurait besoin d'utiliser un sort de localisation plus avancé et moins exact, qui pouvait la guider dans la direction générale de l'objet. Quelque chose ressemblant au jeu de « chaud et froid », auquel elle jouait étant enfant.

Elle s'arrêta. Il y eut un grincement timide. Puis un autre, et un autre. Des petits mots hâtifs provenant d'une voix aiguë, quelque part dans l'ombre. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, ici, et cela ressemblait à...

Oui, c'était ça. Un elfe de maison. Deux, en fait.

Celle qui parlait activement était petite et avait une ligne et des courbes inhabituelles pour une elfe de maison. Le bout de ses oreilles était noir. Elle portait un tissu rose autour de son petit corps. L'autre ne portait que du noir.

- Ah, allez, Lucky. Ça pourrait être la bonne, chuchota l'elfe de maison fille, ses yeux brillants et humides.

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas les entendre. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils diraient d'autre.

- Il faut la mettre dehors maintenant si on sait ce qui vaut mieux pour nous, marmonna Lucky, l'autre elfe de maison.

Il avait de grandes oreilles pendantes qui tombaient dans son dos, et des yeux gris perçants.

- Oh, chut. Ça va bien se passer. On ne peut simplement pas la renvoyer dehors maintenant. Il commence à y avoir de l'orage.

Un éclair illumina l'entrée béante, révélant des lustres en fer forgé et des meubles noirs parfaitement époussetés. Les elfes avaient fait leur travail. Le regard d'Hermione rencontra celui de l'elfe fille. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

- Bonsoir, miss, dit l'elfe de maison en tremblant. Je m'appelle Starry et voici Lucky. Nous sommes les elfes de maison du manoir.

Hermione sourit. Elle avait toujours aimé les elfes.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien chez toi, à aller dire mon nom à des inconnus ? Tu essaies de me faire tuer ?

- Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que personne n'essaie de te tuer ?

Les yeux vitreux de Starry se tournèrent vers Hermione.

- Il pense toujours que des gens veulent le tuer, comme s'il était un chef mondial important. Je n'arrête pas de lui rappeler qu'il n'est qu'un pauvre elfe de maison et que tout le monde se fiche qu'il vive ou meure.

Hermione lança un regard d'excuse à l'elfe grognon, dont les bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine d'un air de défi.

- Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas vrai. Je vous garantis que ça importerait à Starry si vous mourriez, et ça m'importerait aussi.

Lucky secoua la tête.

- Il ne va pas aimer ça du tout. Pas du tout.

- Qui ça ? demanda Hermione.

Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans le manoir ?

- Ah, il fallait que tu l'inclues dans cette conversation, dit Lucky.

- C'est toi qui l'as fait ! Ne me rends pas responsable de ta grande bouche, lâcha Starry d'un ton sec. Oh, ma pauvre chérie. Vous êtes trempée jusqu'aux os. Il faut qu'on vous débarrasse de ces vêtements avant qu'une pneumonie ne vous donne la mort.

La petite main de Starry saisit les doigts d'Hermione et la traîna vers la cage d'escalier.

- Les seuls à attraper la mort, ici, c'est nous, quand il apprendra ce que tu as laissé entrer dans le manoir.

Starry mena Hermione en haut du grand escalier au bout du couloir, jusqu'à une pièce circulaire. Elle était presque entièrement blanche, avec une architecture faite de courbes et de tourbillons et un papier peint orné de feuilles argentées chatoyantes. C'était beau, et paraissait même heureux. Comment est-ce qu'une pièce comme celle-ci était arrivée dans un endroit aussi sombre et horrible que le Manoir des Malefoy ?

- Il y a des vêtements dans la penderie, ici.

Starry désigna un placard rose clair qui s'ouvrit dans un claquement, comme par magie, exposant un assortiment de belles robes.

- Choisissez celle que vous voulez, miss.

Lucky entra dans la pièce d'un pas lourd.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire encore ?

Il lança un regard noir à Starry.

- C'est franchement la chose la plus sacrément folle que tu aies encore faite.

- Ah, arrête de fourrer ton vieux nez pointu et irritable dans ce qui ne te regarde pas.

- Merci, mais je ne peux pas, dit Hermione en frissonnant dans ses vêtements mouillés.

Les robes étaient belles, et sèches.

- Absurdités, dit Starry. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un les utilisait encore.

- Étaient-elles... étaient-elles à Narcissa Malefoy ? demanda Hermione.

Elles ne ressemblaient pas à ce qu'aurait porté Narcissa Malefoy, mais Drago n'avait pas de sœur. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui elles auraient pu appartenir.

- Ah, non. Elles étaient à _elle_, dit Starry en murmurant le dernier mot.

- Starry ! cria Lucky. Là c'est toi qui l'as dit !

- Qui ça ? demanda Hermione.

Lucky et Starry échangèrent des regards inquiets.

- Rien. Personne, miss, dit Starry.

Hermione était curieuse mais elle décida de ne pas insister. Du moins, pas maintenant.

Les elfes de maison quittèrent la pièce et Hermione se changea et enfila une robe en mousseline de soie bleu pastel qui flottait autour de ses genoux. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Et très différente de ce qu'aurait porté une Mangemort.

Quelques instants plus tard, Starry revint dans la pièce d'un pas tranquille, Lucky quelques pas derrière elle.

- Ah, miss. Vous êtes ravissante, absolument ravissante ! N'est-elle pas ravissante, Lucky ?

Le regard de Lucky lança des éclairs et celui-ci marmonna des mots incohérents.

- Je prends ça.

Starry prit les vêtements mouillés d'Hermione dans ses bras et les fit disparaître dans un bruit sourd.

- Ils sont dans la buanderie, miss.

Alors qu'elle disait cela, ses grands yeux vacillèrent vers l'avant-bras d'Hermione. _Oh, non._ Elle portait des manches courtes.

- Quelque chose est arrivé à votre bras ?

Starry tendit le bras vers celui d'Hermione, et celle-ci l'éloigna hors des regards.

- Tout va bien.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Ça ressemble vraiment...

- Starry ! Il est vraiment temps que tu te la FERMES !

Starry regarda Lucky fixement, et il la fixa en retour. La main de Starry vola jusqu'à sa bouche.

- D-désolée, miss, bégaya-t-elle. Allons vous faire du thé.

D'un claquement de doigts, une lanterne géante apparut dans la main de Starry.

Hermione suivit Starry au bas des marches, Lucky à leur suite. Elle ne voulait pas rester boire du thé. Elle voulait chercher l'alter-permutateur, mais comment faire si des créatures vivaient ici ? Et il y avait aussi toutes ces histoires qu'elle avait entendues à propos de cet endroit. Starry était vraiment gentille, et Lucky, quoique désagréable, n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler une puissante créature ténébreuse. Alors qu'est-ce qui causait tous ces ennuis ?

Ils passèrent dans un long couloir dont les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint représentant des chauves-souris et qui était sombrement éclairé par la flamme de la lanterne de Starry. Ce devait être son imagination, mais Hermione jura que certains chauves-souris avait des yeux. Des yeux rouges.

Les mains d'Hermione devinrent moites. Le mur sur leur gauche remuait comme s'il subissait les secousses de la fin d'un tremblement de terre. Hermione tenta de reprendre son équilibre. Peut-être avait-elle juste un vertige. Il y eut un horrible craquement, et un morceau du mur se détacha, puis se retourna, devant eux. Hermione se mit à crier et tomba en arrière, sur Lucky.

Le bout de mur brisé était en cinq points. Quand Hermione y regarda de plus près, elle vit que c'était presque de la forme d'une personne.

- M-maître, bredouilla Starry. Bonsoir.

Une voix glaciale se mit à rire. Le sol trembla tandis que le morceau de mur se secouait. De minuscules fragments de plâtre, de mur séché et de papier peint chauve-souris explosèrent dans le hall. Starry, Lucky et Hermione esquivèrent les débris volants. Quand le dernier morceau tomba par terre, Hermione leva le regard et trouva, là où le morceau de mur s'était tenu, son vieux rival de Poudlard, Drago Malefoy.

Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Vraiment pas.

Il était grand et élancé, comme il l'avait toujours été, mais un peu plus pâle, si c'était possible.

Sa peau était presque grisée, et des courbes et des traits y étaient visibles, éclairés par la faible lumière. Il portait un pantalon noir impeccablement repassé et des chaussures soignées et brillantes. La seule preuve qui montrait où il s'était tenu précédemment, c'était sa veste, donc le tissu portait le même motif que le papier peint. Et ses yeux étaient... Ils étaient d'un rouge léger qui faiblissait chaque seconde, retournant à leur clarté et retrouvant leur argent en fusion. Il était, osa-t-elle penser, assez beau. Quand Hermione reporta son attention sur l'endroit où le mur s'était cassé, elle ne vit aucune trace de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Hermione, sa voix quelque part entre un bégaiement et un hurlement.

Les lèvres de Malefoy se serrèrent.

- C'est ma maison. Qu'est-ce que toi, tu y fais, sang-de-bourbe ?

Hermione sentit une vieille haine lui brûler les entrailles. Ce n'était plus étrange ou mystérieux. C'était comme un cours de potions. Ce n'était plus que le vieux Drago Malefoy mal élevé qui faisait l'idiot.

- J'ai été envoyée ici par le Ministère, dit-elle calmement. Ce domaine leur appartient.

En un mouvement rapide, Malefoy passa près de Starry et saisit Hermione pas les épaules. Il l'écrasa contre le mur. Elle suffoqua.

- Essaie de me le prendre. Essaie, sang-de-bourbe. Je t'en supplie, gronda-t-il.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière de le dire. C'était presque comme s'il l'implorait réellement. Hermione tenta de se défaire de sa prise, mais il la tenait fermement contre le mur.

- Ça fait mal, Malefoy ! cria-t-elle.

Elle fit le souhait de ne rien avoir dit. De ne pas lui avoir donné la satisfaction de savoir qu'il lui avait fait mal. Mais Malefoy laissa tomber ses mains, ses yeux parcourant le corps d'Hermione de haut en bas. Il ramena sa main et attrapa le tissu bleu.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? fit-il dans un grondement.

- Euh, je...

Les yeux d'Hermione vacillèrent instinctivement en direction de Starry, mais elle ne voulait pas que la pauvre elfe de maison ait des problèmes. Elle avait vu par elle-même comment un Malefoy traitait un elfe de maison.

- Je l'ai trouvée.

- Je la lui ai donnée, dit Starry.

Drago renvoya brusquement Hermione dans le mur. Il ne la touchait pas, mais son corps la bloquait quand même, l'empêchait de bouger. Elle tendit le bras pour prendre sa baguette. _Ah, Merlin, non._ Elle l'avait laissée dans ses autres vêtements. Ceux que Starry avait fait disparaître par la pensée.

- Personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans cette pièce.

Drago respirait lourdement et arpentait le couloir. Il était même en train de transpirer. Ses yeux froids se reposèrent sur Hermione.

- C'est les cachots, pour toi, sang-de-bourbe.

- Quoi ? demandèrent Hermione et Starry au même moment.

- C'est une intruse. C'est ce qu'on fait avec les intrus.

- Mais, monsieur, murmura Starry.

- Je t'ai assez entendue, lâcha Malefoy d'un ton sec, son attention tournée vers Starry.

Hermione saisit sa chance et se mit à courir, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'enfonçait dans le parquet. C'était comme essayer de courir dans du ciment humide.

Non. Non. Non.

Les bras de Drago s'enroulèrent autour d'elle.

- Laisse-moi partir, hurla-t-elle.

- C'en est assez, sang-de-bourbe, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Drago la traîna jusqu'au bout du couloir, puis au bas d'un petit escalier. Les pieds d'Hermione se heurtaient aux marches froides. Elle se jura de ne pas pleurer, mais elle sentait les larmes monter. Drago ouvrit violemment l'épaisse porte en ciment et jeta Hermione à l'intérieur. Elle trébucha sur le sol dur et glacé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'arrêtèrent l'un sur l'autre. Puis il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Hermione allait mourir au Manoir des Malefoy. Elle le savait.

Hermione se mit à pleurer.

* * *

**NOTE**

Ahhhhh ! Désolée de vous avoir tant fait attendre ^^ Je pensais que je mettrais moins de temps, mais ce chapitre est aussi long que les deux premiers réunis. Les suivants sont de la même taille donc il me faudra un peu de temps à chaque fois.

Réponse aux revieweurs "anonymes" :

**Clem** : Merci pour ce super compliment :) Pendant encore 2 semaines je pourrai traduire assez rapidement, mais je serai bien plus occupée après ça, donc le rythme diminuera. J'essaierai de ne pas vous faire attendre plus d'une ou deux semaines entre chaque chapitre, mais je ne peux encore rien vraiment prévoir... A bientôt !

**Guest** : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre ?

Lecteurs de la **_Liste des Sept_**, je ne vous oublie pas ! Ma priorité était l'arrivée de Drago dans cette fic ;)

Chers tous, à très bientôt !

_Delfine_


	4. Quitter cet endroit

**Chapitre 4**

**Quitter cet endroit**

* * *

_Car elle avait compris la sécheresse de ce cœur déserté par l'amour._

_._

Hermione s'éveilla sous un fin rayon de lumière qui perçait par la petite fenêtre à barreaux située dans le coin au fond à droite du cachot. Elle était toujours là. Au Manoir des Malefoy. Ce n'avait été un rêve.

_Merde._

Mais Collingsworth savait où elle était partie. Le Ministère allait certainement envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche – non pas qu'Hermione avait une grande confiance en la bonté du Ministère. Elle avait appris sa leçon de manière brutale, pendant la guerre. Même s'ils ne venaient pas la chercher, les gens du village aussi savaient où elle était. Mais ils étaient superstitieux à propos de cet endroit ; pourquoi risqueraient-ils leur propre vie pour une fille de passage qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ?

Hermione s'assit contre la pierre froide ; la robe qu'elle avait empruntée était jonchée de poussière et de crasse provenant du cachot. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle se fichait de l'alter-permutateur ou de son poste au Ministère. Elle espérait simplement ne jamais être venue.

Elle fit promener ses mains sur le sol glacial, sentant l'association de douceur et de rugosité. Était-ce vraiment le dernier endroit qu'elle voulait voir ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Et elle ne pouvait abandonner. Pas encore.

Hermione allait trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

Elle se décala vers l'endroit où la lumière atteignait son visage. Il faisait froid, et elle prendrait volontiers la plus petite parcelle de chaleur. Le temps sembla passer lentement, et Hermione commença à se demander s'ils n'allaient simplement pas la laisser mourir dans ces cachots. C'était Drago Malefoy, après tout.

- Bonjour, dit une voix timide derrière la porte.

Ce devait être Starry.

- Oui ? répondit Hermione.

Elle put entendre un tintement de clefs. La porte s'ouvrit en crissant, et la petite Starry entra dans la pièce à pas feutrés, tenant un plateau de nourriture.

- Bonjour, miss, dit Starry en posant la nourriture devant Hermione.

Il y avait du jus d'orange, du bacon, des biscuits, et de la confiture. Pas si mal pour une prisonnière.

- Merci, fit Hermione.

Rester dans les bonnes grâces de Starry était dans son intérêt. Les elfes de maison étaient des créatures puissantes.

- Je suis, euh, désolée, pour tout ça, lui dit Starry en gigotant, mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas...

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous ne pouvez pas contrôler ses actions.

- Non. J'imagine que vous avez raison, répondit Starry. Mais, miss ?

- Oui ?

Mais... La porte. Elle était... ouverte.

- Il n'est pas aussi horrible que vous ne le pensez.

Hermione se leva lentement, espérant que Starry ne verrait rien à sa stratégie. Si elle bougeait assez vite, pouvait-elle sortir avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte ?

- Je le connais depuis longtemps. Et il est aussi horrible que je le pense.

Hermione fit un pas vers la porte. Starry lui barra la route.

_Mince._

- Vous ne devriez pas essayer de faire ça.

- Essayer de faire quoi ? lui demanda Hermione aussi gentiment que possible.

Elle avait trop espéré, en s'avançant vers la porte. Si elle voulait avoir une nouvelle chance de s'échapper, elle devrait y aller doucement. Starry laissa échapper un faible soupir.

- Il me sera plus difficile de convaincre le maître de vous donner une chambre digne de ce nom.

- Je ne veux pas de chambre digne de ce nom. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Toutes mes excuses, miss, mais partir n'est pas possible.

- Ça le serait si vous me laissiez faire.

Starry se dirigea vers la porte, posa une main sur la pierre, puis se retourna pour regarder Hermione.

- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne comprenez pas.

Quand la porte claqua, Hermione sursauta. Elle passa les quelques heures suivantes à examiner tous les recoins du cachot à la recherche de possibles faiblesses, et à essayer de desserrer les barreaux des fenêtres. C'était en vain, car même en enlevant les barreaux, la fenêtre serait trop petite pour qu'elle puisse y passer.

Le soleil commençait à descendre. Hermione avait fini par abandonner et avait mangé tout ce que Starry lui avait apporté. Elle n'avait pas avancé dans son plan d'évasion.

Une fois de plus, la porte s'ouvrit dans un couinement.

- Starry ? demanda Hermione.

- Non. C'est moi.

La voix qui avait parlé était paisible. Hermione inspira brusquement. C'était Drago. Il apparut dans le coin. Son apparence était légèrement différente de celle qu'elle avait vue avant. Il portait un costume trois-pièces uni gris, et le bout de ses cheveux était d'un gris clair assorti aux murs de pierre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha Hermione en se détournant instinctivement de lui.

C'était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir.

- Je t'apporte le dîner, dit-il en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Quoi ? La trouvait-il si répugnante qu'il ne pouvait pas la regarder ?

- Eh bien, donne-le moi, alors.

- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, ici.

- Ah, Malefoy, cela fait-il si longtemps que tu en as oublié que je ne réponds pas aux ordres ? Surtout d'un idiot de Serpentard comme toi ?

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que tu ne manges pas ?

Drago jeta le plateau de nourriture, qui rencontra le sol dans un bruit métallique. Le ragoût et le pain giclèrent partout par terre. Hermione se tendit, ses yeux croisant ceux de Drago. Il était énervé, mais au moins il la regardait.

Une vague de colère la traversa. Elle s'avança vers Drago d'un pas lourd.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez toi ? Tu m'enfermes ici et tu fais comme si c'était moi qui causais des problèmes !

- C'est toi qui es venue chez moi ! C'est ma maison !

Il saisit brusquement Hermione. Elle s'arracha à son emprise.

- Sors d'ici, dit-il d'un ton calme.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait dit.

- Sors d'ici ! Fous le camp ! cria-t-il.

Hermione le regarda une dernière fois, ses iris à lui injectées de rouge, et monta l'escalier en courant, en passant devant Starry sur son chemin.

- Maître. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! hurla Starry. Elle va...

- C'est fait, dit Drago.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Hermione entendit avant de quitter la cage d'escalier et de courir dans le hall, vers les portes menaçantes. Elles s'ouvrirent devant elle lorsqu'elle les atteignit. Elle se précipita dans le parc.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago venait de la laisser partir. La joie l'emplit à flots. Elle rentrait chez elle. Elle retournait à son travail, à sa vie normale. Et elle savait ce qu'elle ferait au moment où elle arriverait en ville. Elle enverrait un courrier à Ron et verrait si, peut-être, ils pouvaient réessayer.

Elle tomba. C'était comme si elle était entrée en collision avec un mur, mais il n'y avait rien devant elle. Rien d'autre que de l'air. Ses pieds se soulevèrent du sol. Elle tenta de retrouver la terre ferme, de redécouvrir sa connexion avec la gravité, mais elle ne faisait que s'élever, centimètre par centimètre. Elle avait mal à la gorge. Elle avait l'impression de sentir de fortes mains appuyées contre sa trachée.

_Oh, Merlin._

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Le monde commençait à devenir flou. Au moment où on lui avait donné de l'espoir, on le lui avait arraché. Hermione allait finalement mourir au Manoir des Malefoy. Au moins, c'était mieux que dans les cachots. Il y avait du soleil, du vent chaud et doux, et ça sentait l'herbe.

Hermione entendit une voix, mais les mots prononcés étaient brouillés, tout comme sa vue. Elle les entendit à nouveau, et cette fois ils étaient assez clairs pour qu'elle les comprenne.

- Prends ma main, dit la voix.

Hermione se força à retrouver une vision nette. C'était Drago Malefoy, sur le dos d'un cheval d'un blanc éblouissant, la main tendue. Il lui était difficile de bouger, comme pour se débarrasser d'un cauchemar, mais Hermione étendit son bras. La main froid de Drago l'attrapa.

Mais les images étaient toujours en train de disparaître. Elle avait été privée d'oxygène pendant trop longtemps. Drago la tira et elle s'effondra dans ses bras, les mains invisibles relâchant son cou. Il la tint fermement contre lui. Elle aurait voulu s'écarter, mais son énergie était partie et le monde sombrait doucement dans l'obscurité.

Est-ce que la dernière chose qu'elle verrait serait des yeux gris, froids, la regardant fixement ?

* * *

**NOTE**

Vous me flattez, avec toutes vos reviews ! Ça me fait immensément plaisir.

**Guest** : Drago n'est pas moins horrible dans ce chapitre, sauf peut-être à la fin ? Suite dans un prochain épisode :)

**Katie1916** : Merci ! Evidemment, je ne choisis que ce qui me plaît ^^ Ravie que ça te plaise aussi ! Ce chapitre-ci t'a-t-il plu ?

**Mama** : Ça s'éclaircit un peu par la suite ;)

**Clem** : Merci pour cette review qui me fait encore une fois très chaud au cœur ! Est-ce que ce chapitre t'a plu ? J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! J'aime t'avoir à bord :D

**Grande lectrice** : Ravie de voir qu'encore une fois ma traduction a donné envie de lire la version originale. Je prône la pratique de l'anglais, alors je suis contente ! Et merci pour ton compliment à propos de ma traduction, ça me touche énormément ! Peut-être à la prochaine !

Allez, à bientôt ! ~_ Delfine_


	5. Quelque chose

**Chapitre 5**

**Quelque chose**

* * *

_Bien que la vie l'ait comblé de tous ses bienfaits, le Prince était un homme capricieux, égoïste et insensible._

_._

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Son mal de tête lancinant la fit immédiatement grimacer. Et rendit sa gorge endolorie. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-elle ?

Un gant de toilette mouillé était posé sur son front et la soulageait un peu de la chaleur et de la douleur. La lumière du soleil, qui était étonnamment vive, entrait par les fenêtres à travers les rideaux blancs parcourus d'une légère brise.

Puis elle le vit, Drago Malefoy, qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce tapissée de motifs en forme de cœur rouges et blancs. Hermione se rappela précisément d'où elle était. Le Manoir des Malefoy. Mais de quoi se souvenait-elle, en dernier ? _De Drago, qui la laissait s'en aller. D'essayer de partir. De la douleur. De deux yeux, gris et froid._

- Tu savais que ça arriverait, dit une petite voix grinçante.

Hermione, jusque là, n'avait pas remarqué que Starry se trouvait aux pieds de Drago, et qu'elle le regardait.

- Non, je ne le savais pas, répondit calmement Drago.

Pendant un moment, Hermione voulut faire un bruit pour montrer qu'elle était réveillée, mais quelque chose de plus fort lui donna envie d'écouter la conversation.

- Je n'aurais vraiment pas pu le savoir, ajouta-t-il.

Starry soupira.

- J'imagine que c'est vrai, mais quand même, c'était trop dangereux. Elle aurait pu mourir.

- Depuis quand est-ce que cela te dérange ? demanda-t-il à Starry d'un ton sec.

- Depuis qu'elle est devenue notre dernière chance.

_Dernière chance pour quoi ?_

- Granger n'est pas notre dernière chance. Il n'y a aucun espoir pour nous. Que faut-il faire pour que ça entre dans ta tête ? gronda Drago.

Son élégante main forma un poing et frappa dans le mur. Elle s'enfonça dans celui-ci comme s'il était fait de pudding.

- Calme-toi, mon cher, dit Starry. Calme-toi.

Drago soupira et ressortit sa main du mur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ?

- On va la laisser rester. Quel choix a-t-on ? souffla Starry.

Elle leva sa petite main et tapota celle de Drago. Hermione toussa. Elle en avait assez entendu.

- Miss Granger est réveillée, murmura Starry en traversant le tapis carmin en direction d'Hermione. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Hermione soupira et se dit qu'elle ne risquait rien à dire la vérité.

- J'ai un peu mal à la tête.

Drago ne dit rien, il resta simplement là à se gratter les ongles.

- Maître peut faire un rapide sortilège pour vous soulager, chuchota Starry en tapotant le gant de toilette.

Drago ne bougea pas. Starry tourna la tête vers lui et lui dit d'une voix traînante :

- Maître peut faire un rapide sortilège pour vous soulager.

Drago gémit et s'avança d'un pas lourd. Il sortit sa baguette et se mit à genoux près d'Hermione. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son odeur. Du savon et une eau de Cologne légère et relevée. Il hésita puis plaça délicatement sa main sur la tempe d'Hermione. Drago positionna sa baguette sur le front d'Hermione et marmonna une incantation rythmée. Il y avait dans cette action une intimité et une proximité qui mirent Hermione mal à l'aise ; cependant, elle ne voulait pas se retirer. Une fraîcheur envahit son esprit et libéra sa douleur.

- Mieux ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Hermione acquiesça, son corps tremblant à cause de leur rapprochement, réaction qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- Oui.

Elle voulut dire merci, mais les mots ne se formèrent pas.

- Alors, quand puis-je partir ?

Drago se mit à rire froidement en se levant.

- Tu ne peux pas partir.

Hermione s'assit dans un mouvement fluide.

- Tu me détiens encore prisonnière ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Drago.

Si. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait. Elle se rappelait de son contact. De ses yeux gris. Mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire.

- Et donc ?

Drago soupira.

- Et donc, tu ne peux pas partir.

Son regard se tourna vers Starry, qui était à côté de lui en train de se tordre les mains. Il continua :

- Aucun de nous ne peut partir.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te retiens prisonnière. C'est la maison.

Non. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre si fort qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. Elle était coincée ici.

- Tu es pris au piège ? Comment ?

Quelle sorte de magie noire pouvait accomplir quelque chose de ce genre ?

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi je ne peux plus jamais sortir de cet horrible endroit.

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent.

- Cet horrible endroit, c'est chez moi. Et c'est toi, l'intruse. Donc à ta place, je critiquerais le moins possible, si tu ne veux pas passer le reste de ta vie dans un cachot.

- Alors tu ne me renvoies pas dans les cachots ?

Hermione croisa les bras. Quoi ? Était-elle censée le remercier ?

Drago se pinça les lèvres. Son visage commençait à se couvrir de tâches rouges. De petites tâches en forme de cœurs, comme les murs.

- Tu peux prendre cette chambre, dit-il, les dents serrées.

Hermione parcourut la pièce des yeux.

- Je préfère la pièce blanche. Je ne peux pas prendre celle-là ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, mais c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Imprudence idiote et typique de Gryffondor.

- Si je te vois à nouveau dans cette chambre, commença Drago d'un ton sec, eh bien... Tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

Ses muscles se fléchirent sous la tension. Il portait un T-shirt blanc à manches courtes. C'était là. Après toutes ces années. La Marque des Ténèbres. Elle se surprit à la fixer.

- Est-ce que ça te fascine ? demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire méprisant.

- Non, dit-elle en se redressant. Ça me dégoûte.

Drago rejoignit la porte par grandes enjambées et Starry se précipita à sa suite.

- Tu vas rester dans cette chambre et tu en seras heureuse.

Il claqua la porte. Hermione sursauta en voyant une fissure apparaître dans le bois solide.

Quelle force avait vraiment Drago Malefoy ?

Il était neuf heures du soir et Hermione regardait toujours fixement le craquèlement de la porte. Starry lui avait demandé si elle voulait quelque chose à manger et elle avait dit non. Qu'elle ne voulait rien. Elle voulait juste rester assise dans cette pièce et devenir folle en essayant de comprendre comment était fait le motif sur le papier peint, et comment il était devenu une rougeur sur les joues pâles de Drago.

- Maître a dit que vous pouviez porter n'importe lequel de ces vêtements, lui avait dit Starry en parlant des habits de la penderie d'un rouge de pomme d'amour.

Elle se dirigea dans la direction de l'armoire, qui devait être enchantée car elle s'ouvrit toute seule devant Hermione. Elle sortit un bas de pyjama gris bordé de dentelle et le haut qui allait avec. Il y avait une salle de bain reliée à la chambre. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'attacha les cheveux, et enfila ses vêtements pour la nuit. Hermione était sur le point de se glisser dans son lit, quand elle remarqua que son ventre grondait.

Pourquoi avait-elle refusé la nourriture que Starry lui avait apportée ? Elle ne pourrait jamais s'endormir en ayant si faim. Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle trouverait la cuisine et se ferait quelque chose à manger. Il était trop tard pour déranger Starry et Lucky, et si tard qu'elle avait peu de chances de tomber sur Drago.

Cela lui prit une demi-heure, mais elle finit par trouver la cuisine. Le Manoir des Malefoy était gigantesque. Bien plus grand que ce dont elle se souvenait. C'était presque comme s'il grossissait. Et, en vérité, depuis qu'elle était là, elle l'avait vu faire beaucoup de choses folles. Grossir était une possibilité.

Hermione entra dans la cuisine et était tellement plongée dans ses propres pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas la lumière – ni la personne qui était en train de fouiller dans le réfrigérateur.

Elle prit une soudaine bouffée d'air. Drago se releva, visiblement surpris. Il tenait dans ses mains un pot de mayonnaise et un de moutarde.

- Euh, désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un en bas.

Hermione ne put s'en empêcher. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps délié de Drago. Il portait un T-shirt vert où étaient écrits « Quidditch » et « Serpentard », et seulement un caleçon. Hermione détourna le regard.

- Je m'en vais.

Il poussa une plainte et posa les pots sur le comptoir en marbre.

- C'est bon, tu peux rester.

Ces mots étaient presque une trêve. Ou au moins une armistice passagère. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir l'énergie pour se battre.

Un sandwich de trente centimètres, fourré au rôti de bœuf, à la dinde, à différentes sortes de fromages, à la salade, et aux tomates, était disposé sur le haut du comptoir. Elle avait vraiment très faim.

- T'en veux ? lui demanda Drago.

Elle hésita, puis dit :

- Oui, merci.

Drago sortit un grand couteau et coupa le sandwich en deux.

- Mayonnaise ou moutarde ?

- Les deux.

- Moi aussi.

Alors qu'il étalait les condiments sur le sandwich, Hermione ajouta :

- Je ne te pensais pas du genre à faire des sandwichs. Je te voyais plus du genre à t'allonger sur un canapé et à te nourrir de raisin.

Elle s'étira de manière à s'asseoir sur le comptoir. Le regard de Drago s'éleva jusqu'au sien puis revint vers le sandwich.

- J'ai beaucoup de facettes, Granger.

Il lui tendit la moitié du sandwich. Elle en prit une bouchée. C'était délicieux. Franchement. Le meilleur sandwich qu'elle avait jamais mangé.

- Mmmmh.

- Merci, dit-il la bouche pleine.

- Si tu réussis à sortir d'ici un jour, tu pourrais en faire un business. Devenir plus riche que ton père. La Grande Boutique des Délicieux Sandwichs de Drago Malefoy.

- Une grande boutique ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle en secouant la main d'un air dédaigneux. Il faudrait qu'on réfléchisse à un meilleur nom.

_« On » ? _Cette maison la rendait folle.

Drago pouffa. Hermione sentit une étrange chaleur, qu'elle ne put assurément pas expliquer, s'installer en elle.

- Tu as un...

Drago avait un bout de salade collé à sa lèvre supérieure. Elle essaya de lui montrer où il était. Il leva la main pour l'essuyer, mais le manqua. Sans réfléchir, Hermione l'ôta elle-même, faisant courir ses doigts sur la barbe naissante au-dessus de sa lèvre. Elle retira rapidement sa main.

- C'est mieux ? lui demanda Drago.

Hermione acquiesça, incapable d'oublier la dernière fois où elle l'avait entendu dire « mieux ». Quand sa main était sur la tête d'Hermione. Quand il l'avait soignée.

- Tu sais, c'est la première fois de notre vie que l'on a une conversation civilisée.

- Ne sors pas ton côté guimauve avec moi, Granger, ou je serais obligé de te lancer un Endoloris.

Hermione se tendit. Le mot renvoya d'horribles souvenirs dans son esprit. La douleur. Les cris. Le visage de cette sorcière détestable.

Les muscles fléchis du visage de Drago montraient qu'il n'avait probablement pas dû vouloir dire cela. Qu'il se souciait peut-être du fait qu'il l'ait blessée.

- Je vais aller finir ça en haut, dit Hermione dans un souffle en se laissant glisser du comptoir. Merci pour... la nourriture.

- Granger, je...

Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas rester. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Drago voir ses larmes.

* * *

**NOTE**

Réponses aux reviewers dits anonymes :

**Guest** : Voilà la suite ! Ça t'a plu ?

**Pompei** : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Et bienvenue dans l'aventure :)

**Clem** : Et VOICI LA SUITE ! Hâte d'avoir le chapitre 6 ? :P J'y travaille déjà, donc il ne va pas trop tarder. Allez, à la prochaine !

**Mama** : Est-ce que tu trouves ça moins triste qu'avant ? Il y a un bout d'espoir qui s'affiche :)

Merci encore à tous de lire, de reviewer, et de classer cette traduction dans vos favourites. Je vais transmettre à l'auteur qu'il y en a pas mal d'entre vous qui êtes allées lire la version originale. En tout cas, ça me fait chaud au cœur de vous avoir fait découvrir quelque chose grâce à mon travail de traduction :) (c'était le but, alors mission accomplie !)

A bientôt tout le monde ! ~ _Delfine_


	6. Un côté mignon et presque gentil

**Chapitre 6**

**Un côté mignon et presque gentil**

* * *

_Tu rêves, mon pauvre ami. Elle te voit comme un tortionnaire et comme un monstre._

_._

Quand Hermione s'éveilla, elle avait les yeux rouges et brûlants. Elle avait pleuré, la veille, et malgré la force avec laquelle elle avait essayé de s'arrêter, elle n'y était pas parvenu. Des souvenirs de la première fois où elle avait été détenue prisonnière au Manoir des Malefoy lui revenaient à l'esprit, comme des coups de fouet. Chaque moment était douloureux, dévastateur, sanglant.

_Attends. Tous sauf... sauf la Sang-de-bourbe._

Au moment où Bellatrix Lestrange avait prononcé ces mots, sa vie entière avait changé.

_S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !_

Elle se souvenait avoir supplié. C'était un des pires souvenirs qu'elle avait. Elle avait supplié. Le sortilège Doloris bouleverse la manière de penser de quelqu'un. La douleur. Elle rend inférieur à ce que l'on était avant de la sentir. Elle force à se mettre à supplier.

_Les hurlements._

Ils lui semblaient si lointains. Comme s'ils appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils venaient d'elle. Mais la seule chose – la _seule chose –_ qui gardait Hermione saine d'esprit, c'était le fait que peu importait ce que Bellatrix lui faisait, même la cicatrice : elle ne lui dit jamais la vérité. Elle n'avait trahi personne.

Même dans les pires moments, Hermione pouvait se rattacher à cette pensée.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione sursauta.

- Qui est-ce ? dit-elle, la voix rauque à force d'avoir pleuré.

- C'est Lucky. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Il semblait s'impatienter.

- Oui.

Hermione resserra la robe de chambre en soie qu'elle portait et essuya le reste des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Lucky entra, les vieux vêtements d'Hermione aux bras. Elle s'avança vers lui et ramassa la tenue fraîchement lavée.

- Merci, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Starry m'a demandé de les emmener.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Et je vous ai apporté ceci, continua-t-il.

Hermione soupira, soulagée. Sa baguette. C'était comme récupérer une partie d'elle-même. Elle la prit dans ses mains et sentit le bois lisse sous ses doigts. Hermione sourit à Lucky, qui détourna le regard puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Euh, Miss Granger, dit-il d'un ton traînant qui ressemblait presque à celui de Drago.

- Oui ?

- Maître m'a dit que vous aviez un petit faible pour les elfes de maison.

- J'imagine qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Elle lui fit un sourire penaud.

- Bien, alors puis-je vous donner un conseil ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr.

- Cela fait longtemps que je suis marié.

- Vous êtes marié ?

- À Starry.

Hermione tenta de dissimuler son sourire. Leurs petites disputes incessantes prenaient bien plus de sens.

- Starry et moi... On ne dirait peut-être pas, comme ça, que l'on s'entend bien, mais c'est pourtant le cas. Et vous savez comment nous sommes restés ensemble durant tout ce temps ?

- Vous êtes coincés ici contre volonté.

- Non, dit Lucky d'un air renfrogné. C'est parce que l'on s'accorde le bénéfice du doute.

Cela ne ressemblait pas au bénéfice du doute, quand ils s'aboyaient dessus.

- Écoutez. Si Starry m'énerve vraiment, ou que je l'énerve vraiment, vous savez ce qu'elle fait. Elle se met simplement à me crier dessus, et je lui crie dessus. Puis on fait de notre mieux pour ne pas recommencer, mais, si ça rate, vous savez ce qu'on fait ?

Hermione regarda Lucky dans ses yeux gris. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement chaleureux, mais ils étaient déterminés. Il était en mission, et c'était elle, sa mission.

- Vous vous donnez le bénéfice du doute.

- Je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai eu la même conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce matin, vous comprenez ?

_Parlait-il de Drago ?_

- Bien. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose avant que je parte, miss ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non. Merci.

Le visage de Lucky retrouva un regard dur et il sortit de la pièce puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

_Un type bizarre, ce Lucky._

Hermione s'assit sur le lit en pensant à ce que Lucky lui avait dit. A propos du bénéfice du doute que l'on accorde aux gens. Hermione était toujours décidée à trouver un moyen de sortir de cet endroit, mais cela lui prendrait du temps. Et, pendant ce temps, peut-être que ça ne ferait pas de mal de donner à Drago le bénéfice du doute.

* * *

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, les choses s'améliorèrent. Hermione écouta et suivit les conseils de Lucky du mieux qu'elle put. Il semblait que Drago avait fait de même. Cependant, ils n'étaient toujours pas amis et ne se parlaient pas vraiment. Ils se toléraient simplement et se donnaient de l'espace, l'un à l'autre. Hermione passa la plupart de son temps à fouiller la bibliothèque du Manoir des Malefoy à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à s'échapper.

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'elle fit. Dans le parc, derrière le manoir, se trouvaient un carré de citrouilles et un potager. Starry l'avait fait l'été précédent, mais Hermione en était tombée amoureuse, et donc, Starry lui avait laissé la tâche de s'en occuper.

C'était Halloween et Hermione était dehors, dans le jardin, en train d'arracher des courges et des carottes éclatantes et de les mettre dans un panier. Elle aimait le jardin car c'était l'endroit où elle s'autorisait à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au présent.

Les citrouilles étaient larges, et rondes, et d'un orange très vif. Hermione en coupa quelques-unes, prévoyant d'en ramener à l'intérieur. Certaines pour les sculpter, et d'autres pour la tarte à la citrouille que Starry voulait préparer.

Il y avait un petit vent frais. Elle resserra son manteau bordeaux autour d'elle. Cela la faisait se sentir superficielle, mais Hermione aimait les vêtements qu'elle avait, au manoir. Ils étaient de qualité, bien ajustés, et faits de tissus des plus raffinés.

Elle entendit la porte du petit abri de jardin se fermer. Hermione dirigea son regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son et y vit Drago Malefoy. Il portait un manteau de laine noire et une écharpe verte que le vent faisait voleter derrière lui. Drago enfila une paire de gants et prit le râteau posé contre la cabane.

Le sol était couvert d'une couche de feuilles rouges et orange. Drago y passa le râteau pour les empiler.

- Belle journée, non ? dit-il, par-dessus le son métallique des dents du râteau, qui passait entre l'herbe et les feuilles.

- Oui. L'automne, c'est super, hein ?

Il acquiesça. Hermione ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas que leur conversation s'arrête là.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes le râteau ? Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser un sort pour ça ?

Drago la regarda, haussant un sourcil.

- Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser un sort pour ça ?

Il désigna le jardin. Il avait raison. Elle aurait pu, mais elle faisait cela pour penser à autre chose, pour se sentir utile. C'était un des pires côtés de son emprisonnement au Manoir des Malefoy. Elle se sentait très inutile.

- Tu devrais en faire un gros tas.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pour qu'on puisse sauter dessus, évidemment !

- Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, ferait-on cela ?

Hermione soupira et s'assit sur la corbeille de légumes qu'elle portait.

- Parce que c'est amusant.

Drago grogna, mais elle le vit sourire.

- Passer pour un idiot, c'est amusant ?

Hermione n'avait jamais pensé s'entendre dire ça, mais c'était la vérité :

- Des fois, ça l'est... Je peux t'aider ?

- Il y a un autre râteau dans la cabane.

Hermione trottina jusqu'à l'abri de jardin et saisit un autre râteau. Elle poussa les feuilles, avec Drago, pour qu'elles forment un énorme tas au milieu du parc.

- C'est de la folie, Granger.

Elle lui fit un demi-sourire. Il la regarda, l'incertitude marquée sur son visage rougi par le vent.

- Tu as peur de passer pour un idiot devant qui ? Si tu as raison et qu'on ne sortira jamais d'ici, il n'y a que moi, Drago. Et on ferait mieux de s'amuser.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'amuser...

Hermione laissa échapper un rire silencieux.

- J'ai remarqué... Prêt ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ensemble ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord.

Côte à côte, ils coururent à toute vitesse. Hermione respira l'air doux d'automne qui tourbillonnait autour d'elle. Durant ces dix secondes, rien ne sembla avoir d'importance à part la joie pure de ce moment. Elle sauta et s'écroula dans les feuilles, l'odeur de terre aux narines et les feuilles lui piquant les joues.

Drago se mit à rire et ce son chaleureux remplit l'air. Hermione ne put pas non plus s'empêcher de rire. C'était un abandon parfait. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis avant la guerre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? résonna la petite voix de Starry, telle une cloche, depuis la porte arrière du manoir.

- Rien. On fait n'importe quoi, comme deux moldus dérangés.

Drago secoua la tête et se leva, enlevant les feuilles de ses vêtements. Le soleil éclaira ses yeux et ils étaient tels deux petites étoiles argentées. Il tendit la main à Hermione, qui ne fit que la fixer.

- Tu te lèves ?

Elle acquiesça et mit sa main dans celle de Drago. Il l'aider à se relever.

- Allez, les enfants, appela Starry. J'ai fait du jus de pomme.

Drago aida Hermione à porter les citrouilles et ils les déposèrent autour de la maison. Drago, face à une citrouille, fit des mouvements de baguette pour changer la tête de la citrouille, encore et encore.

- T'arrives pas à choisir ? lui demanda Hermione en s'appuyant contre un mur, les mains serrées autour d'une tasse de jus de pomme.

Il était chaud et sucré. Parfait, en bouche.

- Laquelle fait le plus peur ?

Il fit un mouvement de baguette vers la citrouille.

- Celle-ci...

Les morceaux de citrouille se réarrangèrent pour former le visage d'un vampire repoussant.

- … ou celle-là ?

Il bougea à nouveau sa baguette. C'était... elle.

- Hé, c'est méchant !

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent, mais le sourire sur la figure de Drago...

- Apprends à supporter les blagues, Granger, dit-il en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ils n'avaient pas été très amicaux, dans les mois précédents, mais les disputes limitées avaient rendu les choses un peu plus simples entre eux. Et peut-être que ce n'était qu'à cause du jour de fête, mais ils s'amusaient bien.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et prit une gorgée de son jus de pomme.

- C'est bon ? lui demanda Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête et, avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il prit la tasse et en but une grosse gorgée.

- Pas mauvais.

Il lui rendit sa tasse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de boire dans son verre. Ne la trouvait-il pas sale, avant ? Une Sang-de-bourbe. Hermione n'arrivait pas non plus à croire que ça ne la dérangeait pas.

- Ça me manque, Halloween à Poudlard, fit Hermione en soupirant.

Elle adorait les gigantesques festins et la sensation d'excitation dans l'air. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de fou qui leur arrivait, à elle, Ron et Harry, à Halloween. Son ventre se serra. Ils lui manquaient beaucoup.

Drago avait dû se rendre compte de son changement de comportement car il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien. Désolée.

Drago fixa sa citrouille en forme d'Hermione.

- Je l'aime bien. Je crois que je vais la garder comme ça... Tu sais quoi ? On vit presque dans une maison hantée. Il y a pire, comme lieu où passer une veille d'Halloween.

- J'imagine, dit-elle.

- Tu savais, commença Drago en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, qu'il y avait des catacombes sous la maison ?

- C'est vrai ?

Hermione n'avait jamais vu une entrée de ces prétendues catacombes, mais elle n'était pas étonnée qu'un endroit comme celui-ci en possède.

- Tu en dis quoi ? Tu veux passer Halloween à explorer les catacombes d'un des bâtiments les plus historiques du pays ?

Il portait un sourire malicieux sur le visage et Hermione ne sut pas comment dire non.

Puis une pensée traversa son esprit. Et si Collingsworth avait raison ? Et si l'alter-permutateur était là ? Elle n'avait trouvé aucune preuve de son existence, jusqu'à présent, mais il y avait encore des choses à découvrir, dans ce lieu étrange, et Drago venait de lui proposer de l'y emmener. S'ils trouvaient l'alter-permutateur, ils pourraient avoir une chance de sortir du Manoir des Malefoy.

* * *

**NOTE**

Chères lectrices ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.

Un remerciement spécial à **Kumi-no-kotoba** pour son aide plus que rapide.

**Guest** : Toujours aussi contente que tu continues de lire :)

**Clem** : Complicité qui s'étend encore ! Heureuse du déroulement des événements ? A bientôt :D

**Lililouna** : Je ne répondrai pas à ta supposition, héhéhé, ce serait trop facile. Ravie de te savoir parmi nous !

Merci encore aux autres reviewers, qui auront déjà reçu une réponse à leur commentaire, et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 7 !

_Delfine_


	7. Comment avant

**Chapitre 7**

**Comme avant**

* * *

_La hideuse apparition se métamorphosa sous ses yeux en une créature enchanteresse._

_._

L'entrée des catacombes ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'on s'imaginerait être une entrée de catacombes. C'était une simple buanderie qui embaumait le coton doux et qui sentait légèrement la lavande. Remplie de paniers à linge et de piles de vêtements.

Du bout de sa botte noire, Drago poussa un grand seau en bois hors de son chemin, révélant une petite trappe en bois qui était à peine plus large qu'Hermione. Il faudrait lancer un sort d'extension pour que Drago puisse y passer.

- On passe par là ? demanda Hermione en avalant sa salive, se sentant nerveuse pour une montagne de raisons qu'elle ne voulait pas évaluer pour le moment.

Mais une d'entre elles, pas des pires, était de se retrouver coincée quelque part, dans le noir, seule avec Drago Malefoy, Mangemort, peu importe qu'il lui ait paru à moitié agréable récemment.

- Quoi, Granger ? Tu as peur ?

Sa voix était un murmure sombre qui lui envoya un frisson ainsi qu'un courant électrique. Drago s'agenouilla devant la trappe et chuchota quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu à du Fourchelangue, mais qui n'en était pas. Cela ressemblait aussi à du Latin, mais ce n'en était pas non plus.

- Mara – mortem – dara – ky.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme langue ? demanda-t-elle.

Ses yeux gris lui lancèrent des éclairs, mais il ne répondit pas à la question.

- Recule-toi, Granger.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants en arrière, tandis que la trappe, non seulement s'élargit, mais se tordit et se transforma. Le petit trou dans le sol devint une porte de deux mètres. Une porte couverte de vigne morte et d'étranges symboles gravés sur la pierre. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une tombe.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-elle.

- Est-ce que tu penses à quelque chose de mieux à faire à Halloween ? fit Drago en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte, souriant à Hermione d'un air satisfait.

Le visage de celle-ci s'empourpra.

- Très bien.

Hermione serra sa baguette aussi fort que possible, son esprit faisant défiler tous les sorts de défense qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'allait pas là-dedans pour Drago, se rappela-t-elle, elle y allait pour elle. Pour trouver l'alter-permutateur. Pour sortir de cet endroit horrible.

- Les dames d'abord, dit-il avec douceur en plaçant une de ses mains dans le bas du dos d'Hermione.

Mais comment pouvait-elle sentir la fraîcheur à travers son pull ? Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui... Elle aurait dû mettre fin à tout ça, mais elle ne le fit pas.

Les catacombes étaient sombres comme la nuit. Le bruit de l'eau qui goutte, l'odeur aigre de mildiou. Ses sens semblaient s'animer dans la pénombre. Elle n'aurait même pas su que Drago était là si elle n'avait pas senti son souffle froid contre son cou, ou ses bras frôler les siens.

- Asha – I – El – Lada – Cri, continua Drago dans la langue étrange qui mettait Hermione plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu ; mais il y avait quelque chose de fluide, de joli, dans le son de ces mots, aux lèvres de Drago.

La porte claqua. Hermione sursauta. Drago mit une main sur son épaule pour lui faire reprendre son équilibre. Une fois de plus, elle frissonna à cause du contact glacé.

- Pourquoi as-tu fermé la porte ?

- On ne peut pas avancer sans fermer la porte, murmura-t-il près de sa joue.

Hermione acquiesça sans réfléchir. Il faisait si noir, rien n'était visible, tellement noir ; c'était comme si rien ne serait jamais plus visible.

- Ne me dis pas, sorcière, que tu as oublié l'un des sorts les plus simples.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas. Ni pourquoi elle aima la sonorité de « sorcière » quand Drago l'appela ainsi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne s'écarta pas quand Drago passa sa main le long du bras d'Hermione, celui qui portait sa baguette, jusqu'à se poser sur la main de la jeune femme.

De la peur... ou quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de bien pire. De l'_attirance_. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être cela.

- Lumos, murmura-t-il, sa main sur la sienne, sa bouche près de son oreille.

Le bout de la baguette d'Hermione se mit à luire, illuminant le chemin devant eux. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Drago la relâcha rapidement puis attrapa sa propre baguette.

- Lumos, dit-il à nouveau.

Entre leurs deux baguettes, Hermione arrivait à voir clairement. Les murs étaient de pierres sombres et humides. Le sol, de terre et de cailloux. Le tunnel semblait ne jamais s'arrêter.

- On ne dirait pas qu'il y a quoi que ce soit, ici, dit Hermione, la bouche sèche.

- Comme nos yeux peuvent être trompeurs, Granger, répondit-il avant de se mettre à marcher.

Hermione regarda la porte fermée derrière elle. Sans Drago, elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

- Bon choix, dit-il. C'était toi qui voulais t'amuser. Alors amusons-nous. Façon Malefoy.

Il la regarda et lui fit un grand sourire, ses yeux gris se couvrant de bandes roses. Elle sut qu'elle avait encore fait une erreur affreuse.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes dans un lourd silence. Les seuls bruits étaient ceux de leurs pas, du léger égouttement au-dessus de leurs têtes et de l'entaille des pierres au-dessous.

Elle ralentit et laissa Drago les mener. Si Hermione voulait trouver l'alter-permutateur et usurper les pouvoirs de la maison, elle devait essayer le sort que Mr Collingsworth lui avait appris quand elle avait commencé à travailler au Bureau de Récupération d'Objets Magiques Anciens.

Cela lui demanda toute sa concentration ; elle dut donc écarter de son esprit sa peur, son hésitation, et l'image de Drago dans la lumière pâle de sa baguette. Puis vint l'incantation, mais elle ne pouvait l'énoncer à voix haute. Hermione ne faisait pas confiance à Drago à ce propos. Pas à propos du pouvoir de l'alter-permutateur. Si elle le trouvait vraiment, elle inventerait une histoire sur ce que c'était, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Elle devait se concentrer.

Une lumière jaune s'élargit telle un soleil au bout de sa baguette.

_Ne regarde pas derrière toi, Drago. S'il te plaît, ne regarde pas derrière toi._

Dans une bourrasque étonnante, la lumière s'éteignit et il y eut une explosion de d'étincelles inquiétante qui ensuite disparut.

Drago se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas.

Drago continua de la considérer, comme s'il essayait d'utiliser la légilimencie, mais Hermione était une experte en occlumencie. Il ne l'atteindrait pas.

- Hm. Suis-moi, Granger.

Sa voix était ferme, sévère. Ce n'était pas une demande. Hermione accéléra le rythme pour se mettre à celui de Drago. Elle attendit, mais rien ne se passa. Toutes les étincelles qu'elle avait envoyées étaient censées créer un sentier menant à ce que l'on désirait le plus au moment où on lançait le sort. Hermione soupira. A présent, elle était là, avec Drago, sans aucune raison.

Mais, au même instant, elle vit les lumières commencer à se rassembler, allant du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à... Et merde.

La voix de Collingsworth résonna dans sa tête, et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de l'en sortir.

_Vous devez vraiment vous concentrer, quand vous lancez le sort. Vous devez vous concentrer tout entière, et faire de l'objet perdu la chose que vous voulez plus que tout au monde. Ce sortilège vous retourne quelque chose que vous avez perdu. Le désir le plus profond de votre cœur. Donc vous devez apprendre à contrôler vos désirs._

Les étincelles tournaient autour des pieds de Drago comme une auréole malencontreuse, remontant lentement le long de ses jambes, comme une corde déterminée à le piéger.

_« Contrôler vos désirs. »_

Hermione assimila l'allure de Drago, le mouvement de ses doux cheveux, l'intensité de ses yeux d'acier, le mouvement de ses muscles. Son rire.

_Merlin, son rire. Son vrai rire._

Elle n'avait pas réussi à suivre les instructions de Collingsworth. Elle ne contrôlait pas son désir. Et pourquoi désirait-elle un homme sans cœur comme lui ? Cela la rendit malade.

Les lumières avaient déjà parcouru la moitié de son corps. Hermione ne faisait que le fixer, le fixer comme si elle avait perdu son brillant cerveau.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Drago claqua les étincelles comme s'il s'agissait de mouches. Hermione laissa échapper un souffle suffoquant et sa baguette tomba, brisant le sort. Les lumières disparurent dans un bruit sec.

- Granger... C'était quoi ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

- Je ne te regardais pas.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Tu me regardes depuis le jour de ton arrivée.

La colère envahit Hermione. Elle ne le regardait pas depuis son arrivée. Sauf que... si. Oh, Godric Gryffondor, il l'avait remarqué depuis le début et n'avait rien dit. Quel idiot.

- Il faut t'en remettre, lança-t-elle.

- Toi aussi, sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione serra les dents et, sans réfléchir, saisit le bras de Drago et le poussa brutalement contre le mur.

- Comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler ?

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse l'arrêter, il la retourna et la pressa contre le mur. Elle suffoqua sous l'effet du contact, sous l'effet de son corps près du sien.

- Je t'ai appelée ce que tu es. Ou l'as-tu oublié ?

La main de Drago passa sur l'avant-bras gauche d'Hermione, puis le serra fermement.

- Ma sang-de-bourbe à moi.

Ses yeux rougeoyaient comme des lumières, comme des lumières rouges et vives braquées sur elle.

_« Ma » ? Le toupet._

- Tu es fou, dit Hermione d'un ton sec.

- Tu me mens depuis quelque temps.

Hermione sentit une pointe de culpabilité, même si Drago ne méritait pas ses remords.

- Salaud, grogna-t-elle.

- Miss Je-sais-tout, dit-il avant de sourire d'un air satisfait et de continuer. Sang-de-bourbe.

- Lâche.

Drago amena brusquement ses lèvres jusqu'à celles d'Hermione, la faisant taire. Elle se figea. Pour qui se prenait-il... Les lèvres de Drago étaient dures, gercées, mais bougeaient si facilement, si parfaitement contre les siennes qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre part au baiser, de sentir chacun des mouvements de leurs bouches. Hermione sentit ses genoux s'affaiblir. Un affaiblissement provenant du baiser de Drago et parcourant ses veines ainsi que tout son corps.

Drago la repoussa comme si c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé, puis la regarda avec un dégoût qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Pas une fois. Jamais. Il partit en courant dans les profondeurs des catacombes, la laissant seule dans l'obscurité la plus noire.

- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy. Va te faire foutre ! cria-t-elle à plein poumons.

Hermione s'appuya contre le mur, essayant de rassembler ses esprits et de calmer sa respiration avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Avant de cogner à la porte, de crier et d'espérer que Starry ou Lucky viendrait la chercher.

- C'est toi ? entendit-elle dire la voix de Drago, un peu plus loin. C'est vraiment toi ?

Hermione voulut l'ignorer, mais elle n'y arriva pas.

- Malefoy ?

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

- Hé, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Elle est là, dit-il, la voix aussi douce qu'un nuage, mais néanmoins peinée.

Il avait dit cela à Hermione, mais son attention changea de destinataire.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ici... Non. Je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais je ne te laisserais.

Grâce à la lumière émanant de sa baguette, elle voyait Drago, debout, les yeux parfaitement focalisés comme si quelqu'un se tenait devant lui, répondant à ses mots, mais il n'y avait absolument personne.

- Malefoy. Allez. On y va.

L'inquiétude gagna Hermione comme des centaines de petites araignées. Il ne lui répondit pas. Ne la regarda pas.

Drago leva le bras et bougea sa main comme s'il caressait la joue de quelqu'un. C'était l'une des choses les plus étranges qu'Hermione avait jamais vues, et elle en avait vu, des choses étranges !

- Oui. Je reste là. Je reste ici pour l'éternité. Ce sera exactement comme avant.

Drago s'avança d'un pas. Hermione se rapprocha, une curiosité morbide et une pointe d'inquiétude la dévorant.

- Malefoy ! Malefoy ! cria Hermione, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Drago, s'il te plaît. Regarde-moi, dit-elle, baissant la voix.

Il avait l'air dément. Ses yeux luisant d'un rouge vif, son corps aussi raide que si quelqu'un l'avait soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium – mais il n'y avait personne. Personne à part lui et elle.

- Drago, tu me fais peur.

Hermione attrapa son bras. Drago s'écarta immédiatement et la frappa au visage du revers de la main. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol de pierre, endolorissant son corps.

Elle s'éloigna précipitamment de Drago et leva la tête pour le regarder. Il paraissait vide, comme s'il n'était personne. Puis elle sentit le sang chaud coulant de son nez à ses lèvres.

- Oui. Je viens avec toi. Je viens, dit Drago, d'une voix qui semblait proche des larmes.

Hermione cligna des yeux, essayant de centrer son regard malgré la douleur. Quelque chose contrôlait Drago, essayait de lui faire faire quelque chose. _« Viens. »_

Drago commença à avancer, et Hermione eut l'impression que s'il faisait un pas, il disparaîtrait. Il serait perdu pour toujours. Elle sortit sa baguette.

- Stupéfix, hurla Hermione.

Une lumière rouge se fraya un chemin hors du bout de sa baguette et heurta Drago, l'envoyant dans l'autre mur. Il tomba, les yeux fermés.

Hermione se leva brusquement et se précipita dans sa direction. Elle arriva à l'endroit où il s'était tenu, puis s'arrêta.

- 'Mione, murmura une voix, une voix familière. Hermione, écoute-moi. Écoute.

Elle se tourna vers l'origine de la voix.

- Harry ?

Là, devant elle, dans les catacombes du Manoir des Malefoy, se trouvait le visage de son meilleur ami, qui souriait et étendait la main. Merlin, ce qu'elle voulait la lui prendre !

- Tu peux quitter cet endroit. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est venir avec moi. Viens, Hermione, et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Hermione était paralysée. Il était tel qu'elle se souvenait. Si réel. Si réel, et tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était de le suivre, et elle pourrait partir. Être libre avec Harry.

- NON, cria-t-elle.

Hermione avait déjà vu ce genre de choses. Avec les Horcruxes. C'était différent, cette fois, mais néanmoins similaire. Elle le sentait dans ses os et dans son sang.

_De la magie noire._

- Tu n'es pas Harry ! hurla-t-elle au faux Harry, qui ne réagit même pas.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

L'envie d'étendre le bras pour attraper la main de son ami était presque impossible à combattre. Cela pesait sur elle, comme cinquante kilos.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se jeta vers Drago. Elle trébucha et tomba sur lui, les mains posées sur son torse. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Le souvenir de ce baiser...

_Tu dois sortir d'ici._

Cette fois, c'était sa propre voix. Hermione saisit la main de Drago, se leva, et fit bouger sa baguette vers Drago. Il se mit à flotter devant elle. Elle garda sa baguette pointée sur lui tout en courant vers la porte aussi vite qu'elle le put, Drago voletant dans les airs au même rythme qu'elle.

Cela la frappa quand elle aperçut la sortie. Comment sortiraient-ils d'ici ? Drago avait perdu connaissance, et elle avait peur de le réveiller. Peur qu'il ne retourne au même endroit.

Hermione posa Drago à terre et tambourina à la porte. Sa voix craqua tandis qu'elle hurlait.

- Aidez-nous ! Lucky ! Starry ! S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît. Ouvre-toi, porte idiote. Ouvre-toi !

Elle se laissa tomber au sol près de Drago. Il se réveillerait quelques heures plus tard, et peut-être – _peut-être_ – que l'influence du mal qui rôdait dans ces catacombes se serait estompée. Peut-être qu'il les ferait sortir de là.

La porte s'ouvrit en couinant et le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond. Elle allait quitter ce lieu. Hermione ne pensait pas qu'elle serait aussi heureuse de voir l'intérieur du Manoir des Malefoy. Elle souleva à nouveau Drago avec un sort, et grimpa pour sortir des catacombes.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Starry, l'horreur dessinée sur son petit visage.

Soudain, tout revint à l'esprit d'Hermione dans un flot rapide. Elle ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux.

- C'était... Je ne sais pas. Il parlait simplement à cette personne, mais il n'y avait personne, et cette personne voulait qu'il vienne, alors j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais il m'a frappée. Mais il ne paraissait pas lui-même...

Hermione inspira en tremblant, tout en levant la main pour sentir le sang séché sur ses lèvres et le goût métallique sur sa langue. Starry la regarda, figée.

- La personne à qui il parlait, dit Hermione en se calmant, je crois que c'était une femme. Il semblait la... la connaître. S'il vous plaît, dites-le moi, Starry. A qui pensait-il s'adresser ?

Les yeux vitreux de Starry se dirigèrent vers Drago, inconscient, flottant, puis vers Hermione.

- A sa femme, dit Starry.

* * *

**NOTE**

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, mais c'était inévitable. Mes trois prochains mois vont être plus occupés que mes 6 précédents, donc mes publications seront un peu moins fréquentes. J'espère néanmoins publier un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne peux rien promettre !

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aurez plu :)

**Guest** : Merci pour ta n-ième review :)

**Araym** : Mais de rien ! Je suis contente de partager, et faire ce que j'aime pour y arriver.

**Lililouna** : Encore merci pour ton commentaire ! La malédiction sera un peu mieux expliquée dans les chapitres suivants.

**Clem** : En voilà plus ! J'espère que tu n'as pas déserté, pendant mon absence, et que tu continueras à lire ! Tes reviews sont extrêmement motivantes, alors je ne veux pas les perdre ^^

Je me mets à la suite dès ce soir :) A bientôt ! ~ _Delfine_


	8. Aimer une femme

**Chapitre 8**

**Aimer une femme**

* * *

_Le Prince devrait aimer une femme, et s'en faire aimer en retour_

_._

Hermione n'avait jamais été dans la chambre de Drago, auparavant. Les draps et rideaux verts faisaient ressortir les murs gris. La pièce possédait exactement les couleurs qu'Hermione aurait imaginées (si elle avait imaginé la chambre de Drago Malefoy, ce qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas fait). Mais même si elle portait les couleurs de Serpentard, la lumière pâle de novembre, qui brillait à travers la fenêtre à carreaux, apportait une sorte de gaîté sourde à la pièce.

Presque vingt-quatre heures avaient passé depuis l'incident, et Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago ne se soit pas encore réveillé. La magie des catacombes avaient dû amplifier son sort de stupéfixion.

Drago était simplement allongé, aussi immobile que de la glace, le vert émeraude de son édredon remonté pour entourer son menton parfaitement pointu.

Rien de logique n'expliquait pourquoi Hermione faisait cela, mais elle s'était assise dans un fauteuil de velours argenté, un livre posé sur les genoux, faisant la lecture à Drago, et essayant de ne pas regarder ses légers cils blancs s'agiter, ni ses lèvres roses s'entrouvrir au rythme de ses respirations subtiles.

Mais elle LES vit papillonner.

Drago ouvrit les yeux, révélant leur mercure frappant. Ces yeux avaient manqué à Hermione, la façon dont ils semblaient percer le monde, la percer, elle, d'un coup d'épée.

- J'ai soif, dit-il, en faisant claquer ses lèvres.

Il ne semblait pas être totalement revenu à lui-même.

- D'accord, murmura Hermione.

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain rattachée à la chambre et lui remplit un petit verre d'eau.

- Voilà, dit-elle en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil en velours.

Leurs doigts se touchèrent tandis qu'il prenait le verre, faisant affluer en Hermione des souvenirs qu'elle avait essayé de repousser.

_La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Le contact de sa langue._

_La chaleur de son souffle._

Hermione se détourna. Elle devait arrêter de penser de la sorte.

Quand Drago eut vidé son verre, Hermione le posa sur la table de nuit.

- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda Drago.

Le cœur d'Hermione, dans sa poitrine, devint aussi lourd que du plomb. Devait-elle le lui dire ? Ou bien le garder secret ? Devait-elle lui rappeler le baiser ? La femme qu'il pensait avoir vue ?

Sa femme ?

Hermione décida de se lancer, le courage des Gryffondor, et tout ça, et choisit de raconter ce qu'elle-même aurait voulu entendre. La vérité.

Les yeux de Drago l'étudièrent, inexpressifs, alors qu'elle lui fit le récit des événements, aussi honnêtement qu'elle le put. Mais une partie n'avait pas besoin d'être racontée, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. La partie où il l'avait frappée. Mais Drago n'était pas stupide.

Assez de temps passa pour que les nuages naissants dans les yeux de Drago aient disparu et pour qu'il ait reprit parfaitement conscience.

- Je voulais dire, que t'est-il arrivé, fit-il, sa voix, normalement douce, désormais faible sous le poids d'une journée de sommeil.

Hermione toucha gentiment de la main le bleu violacé courbé qui avait gonflé entre son œil gauche et son nez.

- Rien, dit-elle dans un murmure, en évitant son regard.

Drago pinça les lèvres parfaitement roses qui étaient les siennes puis se redressa dans son lit de manière à s'adosser au bois dur.

- Laisse-moi regarder.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione, il attrapa son menton et le tira pour le positionner face à lui.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis dit, d'une voix vide :

- Je t'ai frappée.

Hermione enleva la main de Drago de son menton. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le contact, mais la façon dont ses entrailles tourbillonnaient sous son effet lui dit que c'était nécessaire.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

Drago passa ses mains sur son propre visage, laissant des bandes rouges où ses doigts s'étaient pressés sur sa peau pâle.

- Tu sais qui c'était ?

- Ce n'était personne, cracha Hermione sans réfléchir.

Elle vit l'attitude complète de Drago se tendre.

- Mais je sais qui elle t'a semblé être, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Drago fixa son édredon et se mit à faire courir ses doigts élégants sur les motifs du tissu. Elle vit les dessins couler du coton et avancer sur les doigts de Drago, sur sa main et son bras, jusqu'à ce que le gris tournoyant fasse partie de sa peau.

- Comment fais-tu cela ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Ça arrive tout seul quand je suis énervé.

_Elle l'avait énervé ?_

- Je fais partie de la maison.

Il n'avait pas l'air en colère quand il prononça ces mots. Simplement résolu, peut-être un peu vaincu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? le questionna Hermione.

Il la regarda fixement, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas, puis il refusa d'élaborer.

- Pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre ? dit Drago, la voix telle un claquement de fouet.

Hermione se leva de son fauteuil.

- J'étais...

Ses yeux dévièrent jusqu'au livre qu'elle avait été en train de lire.

- Je lisais.

- Tu peux lire autre part, fit-il en regardant au loin, pas vers elle.

- Et si j'avais envie de lire ici ?

- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu veux.

- Drago, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Toi ! C'est toi mon problème !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- A part entrer chez moi par effraction ?

- Tout le monde pense que tu es mort. Personne n'était censé être là ! cria-t-elle.

Rien de tout cela n'était censé arriver. Elle devrait être chez elle, avec Harry et Ginny, et même avec Ron. Hermione en avait marre d'être ici, marre de se faire tourner en bourrique par Drago Malefoy. Ce foutu endroit lui faisait perdre la raison. Et sa raison était la seule chose sur laquelle Hermione avait jamais réellement compté.

Une lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, comme une brume matinale.

- C'est ça, le problème, murmura Drago.

- Ne dis pas ça, répondit Hermione, en sentant les mots de Drago lui serrer le cœur pour des raisons inexplicables.

Drago ne sembla pas l'entendre.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas simplement laissé là-bas et pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas occupée de tes foutus oignons ?

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, imbécile ingrat !

La colère monta en Hermione, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et ses mains à trembler. Comment pouvait-il s'en ficher ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses. Je voulais rester avec elle.

- Elle n'était pas RE-ELLE ! Tu ne comprends pas, Drago ? Ce n'était pas la réalité.

- Ça y ressemblait. Et ça me suffisait.

- Vraiment ? Est-ce que prétendre est vraiment mieux que quelque chose qu'on peut réellement toucher ?

Elle sentit une force qu'elle ne put expliquer, une force intense. Sa main tomba sur celle de Drago. Il s'écarta. Elle soupira.

- Je suis désolée pour ta femme. Je suis certaine qu'elle était...

- Astoria.

- Quoi ?

- Son nom. C'était Astoria.

Hermione se rappelait vaguement d'une fille appelée Astoria à Poudlard. Elle était plus jeune qu'eux.

- La petite sœur de Daphné Greengrass ?

La tête de Drago frémit, de bas en haut.

- Leur famille n'est pas partie en France après la guerre ? demanda Hermione.

C'était ce qu'on disait au Ministère.

- Si, sauf Astoria.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais...

- Pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ?

- Parce qu'on se déteste.

Drago se raidit.

- Tu ne me détestes pas. Moi, je te déteste.

Hermione pouffa.

- Tu embrasses souvent des gens que tu détestes ?

- Je ne t'ai pas embrassée.

Sa voix frappa comme un gros marteau l'aurait fait sur un clou.

_Le goût de miel et de pommes. Son goût à lui. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé._

- Si.

- Je n'ai pas embrassé de sang-de-bourbe.

- Arrête.

- Arrêter quoi, sang-de-bourbe ?

- De m'appeler « sang-de-bourbe ».

- Non.

Il croisa les bras.

Une dangereuse énergie planait dans la chambre. Il semblait qu'à la première étincelle, la pièce entière se mettrait à brûler.

Elle se jeta contre Drago, ses mains tenant fermement l'arrière de sa tête et s'accrochant à la tête de lit. Il prit une profonde inspiration d'entre ses lèvres. Toujours aussi suffisant.

Hermione écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Drago, et sentit le monde fondre comme du chocolat. Mais elle devait s'accrocher à la réalité. A la vérité sur qui Drago était vraiment. A la raison pour laquelle elle l'embrassait. Pour apporter une preuve.

Mais Merlin, elle n'avait jamais rien senti de pareil.

Puis vint le moment qu'elle avait attendu ; les lèvres de Drago lui rendant son baiser, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui. Elle voulait continuer de l'embrasser, mais elle n'allait pas lui rendre le pouvoir. Hermione le repoussa.

_Va te faire foutre._

_Je te déteste, Malefoy._

_Va au diable._

_Ne t'approche pas de moi._

Voilà ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, qu'elle aurait pu lui dire, mais, à la place, elle dit quelque chose qui sembla lui venir de loin, dans son esprit, peut-être même du fond de son cœur.

- Tu ne peux pas vivre dans le passé.

Harry lui disait cela.

* * *

**NOTE**

Héhé, vous avez vu la rapidité avec laquelle j'ai traduit ce chapitre ? J'ai bien pensé à vous !

**Clem** : Tadaaaa ! Alors ? T'en penses quoi ? Je suis bien contente de ne pas être débarrassée de toi :D

**Guest** : As-tu eu des réponses à tes questions ? :)

La suite viendra en temps et en heure ! A bientôt ! ~ _Delfine_


	9. Ce n'est pas un Prince Charmant

**Chapitre 9**

**Ce n'est pas un Prince Charmant**

* * *

_Un soir d'hiver, une vieille mendiante se présenta au château et lui offrit une rose en échange d'un abri contre le froid qui faisait rage._

_._

C'était la plus grosse tombée de neige de la saison. Une couche de neige blanche et brillante d'une soixantaine de centimètres revêtait le domaine du Manoir des Malefoy. Les statues étaient décorées de stalactites, et la petite mare était parfaitement prête à accueillir des patineurs.

Noël approchait et, alors qu'Hermione descendait pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle entendit Starry tirer des boîtes à travers la maison.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger, lui dit Starry tandis qu'elles passaient toutes deux dans le hall.

- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je sors juste quelques décorations de Noël.

- Je croyais que Drago ne voulait pas décorer la maison, dit Hermione en le regrettant immédiatement, car elle ne détenait cette information que suite à une conversation entre Drago et Starry qu'elle avait écoutée de façon indiscrète.

- Il devra apprendre à vivre avec.

- Tant mieux. Cet endroit a besoin de gaieté.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis Halloween, cela ressemblait à une maison en deuil. Hermione ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle avait besoin d'en sortir. Mais avec l'alter-permutateur qui ne se montrait toujours pas, la seule chose qu'Hermione pensait à faire, c'était apprendre quel sortilège précisément avait été jeté sur le manoir, bien que personne ne semblait avoir envie de le lui dire.

Hermione entra dans la cuisine pour y trouver Lucky qui faisait frire du bacon et des œufs. L'odeur lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

- Bonjour, Lucky.

- Bonjour.

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et attrapa la bouteille de lait en verre. Elle en versa dans un verre.

- Vous en voulez ? demanda-t-elle à Lucky.

- Oui.

Elle prit un autre verre et le remplit pour Lucky, qui fit glisser le bacon et les œufs dans quatre assiettes.

- Est-ce que Drago va venir petit-déjeuner ? lui demanda Hermione.

Elle avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, s'il venait. D'habitude, il se levait bien plus tôt que tout le monde et se faisait son propre petit-déjeuner. Lucky, Starry et Hermione mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, tous les trois, depuis octobre.

Hermione saisit une fourchette et se mit à enfourner les œufs dans sa bouche, ainsi que quelques morceaux de bacon.

- Vous êtes en retard pour quelque chose ? lui dit Lucky d'une voix trainante tout en prenant l'assiette de Drago.

Hermione lui arracha l'assiette de la main.

- Je vais la lui emmener. Où est-il ?

- Dans son bureau.

- Merci.

Hermione attrapa le dernier morceau de bacon et le fourra dans sa bouche. Elle le mâcha tout en se dépêchant de traverser le manoir, passant précipitamment devant Starry, qui était emmêlée dans une guirlande de Noël. Avant qu'Hermione n'ouvre les portes du bureau de Drago, elle se lança un rapide sort de bonne haleine. Si elle voulait le convaincre de lui expliquer quel sort avait été jeté sur le Manoir des Malefoy, Hermione avait besoin de toutes ses armes, y compris du fait que Drago était attiré, à contrecœur, par Hermione.

- Drago ?

Hermione se glissa entre les portes à moitié ouvertes. Son visage et ses mains chauffèrent à la vue qu'elle avait : Drago en jean et veste noire, la vapeur d'un chaudron bouillant réchauffant toute la pièce.

- Hm ?

Ses doigts agiles étaient en train de couper des ingrédients de potion et la pièce sentait la sauge et la lavande.

- Je peux te parler ?

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et déposa l'assiette près de lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris enfumé – pas un soupçon de rouge, ce jour-là.

- Non.

Drago pouvait être un entêté sans bornes, mais une fois de plus, elle aussi.

- Eh bien je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission.

Hermione croisa les bras.

Drago posa son couteau et la regarda à nouveau. Ses cheveux blonds dépassaient à certains endroits dans un désordre parfait.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si tu pouvais ?

Elle lui rendit son regard.

- J'essayais d'être polie.

- Arrête.

Il passa une main sur son visage puis sur ses lèvres. Les lèvres qu'elle avait embrassées... Deux fois, maintenant, bien que les deux fois aient été d'étranges expériences.

- Arrêter quoi ?

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais Hermione devait continuer de faire tourner la conversation malgré le manque d'intérêt de la part de Drago.

- D'essayer d'être polie... et arrête d'essayer de me parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es une Gryffondor, tu es une miss je-sais-tout, tu es amie avec Potter, tu es une née-moldue... Tu veux que je continue ?

Elle ne put retenir le sourire qui grandit sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait appelée...

- Oooh.

Elle se pencha en avant et sourit de toutes ses dents. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle sentait le dentifrice à la menthe dans le souffle de Drago.

- Quoi ? cracha-t-il.

- Tu m'as appelée « née-moldue ».

- Tais-toi, sang-de-bourbe, dit-il.

Mais il n'y avait pas de vivacité dans son insulte. Même Drago Malefoy semblait s'être lassé de celle-ci.

- Nan. Ça compte pas.

Elle plaça sa main sur le cou de Drago, sentant les pointes douces des cheveux sur sa nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Hermione enleva rapidement sa main.

- Peu importe, dit-il.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent tandis qu'il ajustait la température de son chaudron. Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle resta simplement là à le fixer.

- Va lire un livre, ou quelque chose comme ça, lui dit Drago sans la regarder.

Son attention était centrée sur sa potion.

- La moitié de tes livres parlent de la façon d'écorcher les gens à vif.

Hermione sauta sans réfléchir sur le bureau où il travaillait. Cela lui rappela rapidement la nuit passée dans la cuisine. La première fois où ils s'étaient parlés de manière civilisée. La façon dont il bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise montra qu'il pensait probablement à la même chose.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, dit-elle en acquiesçant.

- Hé, Hermione.

Un sourire en coin sournoisement et indubitablement sexy s'étira sur les lèvres de Drago. Merlin, qu'elle avait envie de se pencher, de mettre une jambe de chaque côté de sa chaise, d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou élancé...

Cette fichue maison la rendait folle. Complètement folle.

- Oui ? finit-elle par répondre, après un silence bien trop long.

- Tu peux me rapporter un de ces livres ?

Les yeux de Drago s'étrécirent et son corps se tendit sous l'effet de ce qui semblait être de l'enthousiasme. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir le même enthousiasme.

- Pourquoi ?

Le corps de Drago se détendit et il haussa un fin sourcil. Il essayait encore de se débarrasser d'elle.

- Ah, la ferme.

Elle lui frappa l'épaule d'un air taquin. Ah, super. Elle s'était remise à flirter avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?

Essayant de penser à autre chose, Hermione attrapa une sculpture en étain en forme de serpent et se mit à l'examiner. Drago l'enleva de ses mains. Il la reposa et se remit à hacher ses ingrédients. Il avait une concentration incroyable. Si seulement il pouvait se concentrer sur...

_Arrête de penser à lui de cette manière !_

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange au déjeuner ? lui demanda-t-elle, tout serait bon à prendre pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

Drago soupira.

- Je ne sais pas. Va demander à Starry.

- Je trouve ça tellement mignon que Starry et Lucky soient mariés.

- Ha !

- Quoi ? fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Rien. Je te donne cinquante Gallions si tu vas dire à Lucky qu'il est mignon.

- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de cinquante Gallions, ici ?

Hermione se laissa glisser du bureau.

- Tu essaies juste de te débarrasser de moi à nouveau.

Drago ne s'arrêterait à rien pour la faire sortir de son bureau.

- Oui, mais j'aimerais aussi voir la tête de Lucky.

Il se détendit tout en versant les ingrédients dans le chaudron.

- Il se prend au sérieux, hein ?

- Tu n'as pas idée.

- Hé, tu me parles ! dit Hermione en souriant.

Elle se sentit momentanément victorieuse, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle aurait probablement dû ne rien dire.

- Tu gâches tout, fit Drago en lui envoyant un regard noir, bien qu'il manquait à celui-ci son venin habituel.

- Hé, Drago.

- Quoi ? gémit-il en réajustant à nouveau la température de son chaudron.

- Est-ce que c'est Voldemort qui a lancé le sort sur cette maison ?

- Non, murmura-t-il.

- Alors c'était qui ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Drago se leva de sa chaise et alla à la fenêtre. C'était étrange de voir la vitesse à laquelle son comportement pouvait changer. Une seconde il blaguait, était sarcastique, était... amusant ; et la suivante, il était glacial, distant, semblait faire partie de la maison. Il avait bien dit qu'il en faisait partie, d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis concernée par ce sort. Je mérite de savoir.

Hermione s'avança vers lui de quelques pas.

- Non.

- Dis-le moi.

- Pas maintenant.

La lumière de l'extérieur atteint ses yeux, les faisant merveilleusement miroiter.

- Pourquoi ?

Il se retourna face à Hermione, leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Parce que c'est comme ça.

Elle hésita, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Quand ?

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Hermione avait découvert, ces derniers mois, que c'était son expression je-suis-sur-le-point-de-craquer.

- A Noël.

- Pourquoi à Noël ?

- Car c'est le jour où c'est arrivé, dit-il doucement.

Ses yeux s'élargirent tandis qu'il approchait son corps de celui d'Hermione.

- Maintenant, sors d'ici.

Hermione acquiesça et, alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, elle entendit Drago ramasser l'assiette et se mettre à manger. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Dans deux semaines, elle saurait exactement comment fonctionnait le sortilège, et elle trouverait un moyen de l'annuler. Toutes les malédictions pouvaient être rompues.

* * *

**NOTE**

J'ai eu une bouffée de motivation aujourd'hui, et un peu de temps, alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Il y a quelques passages dont je ne suis pas satisfaite, mais j'imagine que ça arrive toujours... Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

**Guest** : Il y a 16 chapitres en tout. On vient donc de dépasser la moitié !

**Clem** : Moins rapide cette fois, mais ça aurait pu être pire ! Allez, à la prochaine :)

Alors je fais l'annonce pour tout le monde au cas où : il y aura **16 chapitres** ! Nous venons donc de passer la moitié de la fanfiction. (Faisons péter le champagne !) Et je suis ravie d'avoir passé la moitié de cette petite aventure avec vous tous ! Merci encore.

Je vous dis à bientôt :) ~ _Delfine_


	10. Un moyen de ressasser

**10. ****Un moyen de ressasser**

* * *

_Son cœur était déserté par l'amour._

_._

La lumière matinale chatoyait dans la chambre de Drago, à travers la fenêtre aux dessins de glace. Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, Hermione observait les subtils mouvements de sa tête tandis qu'il dormait.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle détourna le regard. Drago était si paisible, presque beau, quand il dormait. Cependant, c'était l'heure de se lever. Une grosse journée les attendait.

Hermione se dirigea vers le bord de son lit et cria :

- C'est Noël !

Drago haleta et sursauta, surpris. Alors qu'ils rencontraient ceux d'Hermione, ses yeux s'étrécirent.

- Je te déteste, grogna-t-il – mais sa voix était légère et fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment (du moins, pas exactement).

Hermione tira le bras de Drago, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber les couvertures de son torse nu.

- Allez, Scrooge*, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas regarder son buste pâle et musclé.

- Qui c'est, ce foutu Scrooge ? gémit-il avant de se retourner, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Ah. Pas grave.

Elle oubliait toujours que Drago n'avait absolument aucune culture moldue. La voix du jeune homme était étouffée par le coussin quand il dit :

- Comment es-tu entrée ici, au nom de Merlin ?

- Starry m'a laissée entrer.

- Rappelle-moi de la tuer, tout à l'heure.

- Lève-toi.

- Non.

Alors qu'Hermione tirait Drago pour qu'il se lève, celui-ci résista et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba sur le lit, à côté de lui. Son visage heurta son oreiller, qui sentait son eau de Cologne épicée. Hermione frémit. C'était un accident, mais elle était dans le lit de Drago Malefoy. Sa première réaction fut d'en sortir aussi vite que possible, mais, au lieu de cela, elle resta simplement là, près de lui.

- Il y a du chocolat chaud, en bas, et des pancakes, dit-elle presque dans un chuchotement.

- Et du sirop chaud ?

Les yeux gris de Drago se tournèrent vers elle. Hermione avait aidé Lucky à faire le petit-déjeuner, ce matin-là. Et non, ils n'avaient pas chauffé le sirop, mais elle n'allait pas laisser du sirop froid l'empêcher de voir Drago se lever ni de le convaincre de faire ce qu'il lui avait promis. Lui expliquer le sortilège.

- Oui.

- Tu mens.

Comment arrivait-il à lire en elle, comme ça ?

- Est-ce que tu viens si je chauffe du sirop ? lui demanda-t-elle, toujours allongée à ses côtés, se délectant de la chaleur de son corps.

Hermione se sentait si seule, depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Manoir des Malefoy. Les seules fois où c'était supportable, c'était dans ces moments-là, avec Drago. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais lui résister devenait de plus en plus difficile.

- Très bien. Enlève-toi de mon lit, alors, râla-t-il.

Hermione savait cependant qu'il n'était pas vraiment énervé. Une partie d'elle-même pensait qu'il était peut-être tout aussi attiré par elle qu'elle ne l'était par lui.

* * *

- Hé, Granger, dit Drago en baillant, alors qu'il descendait enfin l'escalier.

L'entrée et le salon avaient été transformés en un merveilleux pays hivernal. Des flocons et des stalactites bleu clair pendaient de toutes parts. Un arbre imposant, au centre, semblait fait presque entièrement de glace.

- Oui ?

Hermione sourit, digérant l'image de Drago. Il avait enfilé un pantalon de pyjama rouge et vert, mais ne portait toujours pas de T-shirt. _Merlin._

- Joyeux, euh, Noël, dit-il. Où sont Lucky et Starry ?

- Ils travaillent sur les dernières touches de ton cadeau, je crois, répondit Hermione.

Drago se tenait à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- De si bons elfes de maison.

Il y avait une petite boîte noire dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est ton cadeau.

Il fixait la boîte comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile du monde.

- Tu m'offres un cadeau ?

- Tu m'en offres un aussi, non ? fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Eh bien, oui, mais...

- Mais quoi ? Tu penses que je suis si horrible que j'oublierais Noël ?

- Un peu, oui.

- Tu le veux, ou pas ? dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui.

Hermione le lui arracha des mains, tout sourire.

- Voilà le tien.

Elle alla sous l'arbre et ramassa un petit paquet. C'était une écharpe qu'elle avait tricotée pour lui. Son ancienne s'était envolée au-delà des limites du domaine.

Drago prit son cadeau et déchira le papier argenté.

- Merci.

Il enroula l'écharpe verte autour de son cou. Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire. Mettre une écharpe sans T-shirt était bizarre.

- Allez. Ouvre le tien.

Hermione ouvrit la boîte et retint son souffle quand elle vit ce que c'était.

- J'ai découpé les pendentifs moi-même.

C'était un joli collier en argent : une chaîne d'où pendaient deux breloques. Un serpent et un lion.

- Merlin, Drago. C'est...

Les pendentifs étaient beaux et spéciaux et... pas du tout ce qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir de la part de quelqu'un. Surtout pas de la part de Drago Malefoy.

- Je voulais juste faire un lion pour toi, mais je l'ai raté, la première fois, et il ressemblait plus à un serpent... Alors je l'ai transformé, expliqua-t-il.

- Eh bien, c'est adorable.

Hermione tenait la chaîne dans sa main, la fixait du regard et l'admirait. Des émotions qu'elle ne comprenait pas défilaient en elle.

- Laisse-moi faire, murmura Drago.

Ses mains fines poussèrent les cheveux d'Hermione, ses doigts coururent sur son cou, faisant parcourir le corps d'Hermione de frissons. Il attacha le collier, mais sa main resta sur son cou plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne. Elle voulait qu'il se mette face à elle et qu'il la serre contre son torse nu. Pour lui faire oublier le fait qu'ils étaient prisonniers de cet endroit. Mais c'était une folle pensée.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je te montre, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle suivit Drago en haut des escaliers puis dans la pièce où elle n'était pas allée depuis son premier jour au manoir. La pièce blanche. Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta de battre dès qu'elle franchit les portes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait le droit de revenir dans cette chambre après la crise que Drago avait faite la première fois. Et cette fois-ci, il l'y escortait lui-même.

Ses doigts parcoururent le mur tandis qu'il murmurait une incantation à voix basse. Le mur s'ouvrit et un large disque argenté en sortit, au-dessus duquel étaient alignées des centaines de minuscules fioles.

C'était une Pensine. Drago attira Hermione près de lui et versa une des fioles dans l'eau. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle plaça son visage dans le liquide et laissa le souvenir l'emmener au loin.

Des lumières brillaient à travers les fenêtres des maisons d'une petite ville qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant Parson, le village près du Manoir des Malefoy. Drago marchait le long des rues glacées, les épaules affalées, ses yeux, d'un gris frappant, vides de tout ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à de la vie.

Cette vision à elle seule réussit à rendre Hermione nauséeuse. Elle voulait étendre le bras et le toucher. Voir son sourire.

Alors qu'il approchait le sombre Manoir des Malefoy, une vieille femme habillée d'une robe en toile de jute s'avança vers lui d'un pas lourd.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, dit la vieille femme.

Drago ne la regarda même pas.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, le supplia-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? fit Drago d'un ton sec en se tournant vers elle.

- J'ai besoin d'un endroit où m'abriter, s'il vous plaît.

Ses mains fragiles étaient jointes.

- En quoi est-ce mon problème ? dit-il d'une voix cassante.

- Il gèle. C'est Noël. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, monsieur.

La femme tendit la main et attrapa le manteau de Drago. Il s'écarta d'elle brusquement.

- Lâchez-moi !

Elle trébucha dans la neige. Elle leva les yeux et, tout à coup, ils étaient aussi noirs que du charbon. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et sa voix semblait être faite d'un millier de voix. Un millier de voix scandant quelque chose dans la langue qu'Hermione avait entendue dans les catacombes.

- Del – shi – kia – lee.

- Qu'êtes-vous ?

Drago se recula lentement, la visage tordu de peur.

- Mor – tae – cora – dee, continua la femme.

Son corps s'éleva dans les airs et se mit à tourner, une lumière violette irradiant de ses doigts.

- Votre cœur est déserté par l'amour, dirent les voix étranges, ensemble. J'ai lu votre cœur. Vous êtes aussi vide et mort que les murs de votre manoir. Et, tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé au fond de vous la capacité à aimer quelqu'un et à vous en faire aimer en retour, cette maison sera une malédiction pour tous, et vous, Drago Malefoy, serez une malédiction pour tous.

Hermione tomba à la renverse, haletant, tandis que le souvenir s'estompait. Drago la rattrapa. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait eu une connexion directe avec les émotions du jeune homme.

La douleur. La perte. La haine. Il lui était difficile de respirer.

Hermione leva son regard vers celui de Drago, combattant les larmes.

- Drago.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Granger ? L'amour de ma vie est morte. La malédiction ne pourra jamais être défaite.

Il la repoussa et quitta la pièce comme un fou.

* * *

* Scrooge : personnage d'un conte de Charles Dickens.

* * *

**NOTE**

Et voici le chapitre 10 ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Moi je l'aime bien :) Une révélation qui vous aura rappelé un conte, et des pancakes au petit-déjeuner. Que demander de plus ?

**Guest** : Merci pour ta review, une fois de plus :)

**Clem** : L'attente valait la peine, non ? Ici tu auras trouvé une réponse ! A bientôt !

**Lililouna** : Est-ce que ça t'a plu ? Merci d'avoir reviewé :)

En espérant vous offrir le chapitre suivant très bientôt, je vous souhaite un bel après-midi !

~ _Delfine_


	11. Doux-amer et étrange

**Chapitre 11**

**Doux-amer et étrange**

* * *

_« Deux inconnus qu'un geste imprévu rapproche en secret. »_

_._

Hermione ne vit plus Drago de la journée. Et elle le vit très peu durant la semaine qui suivit Noël. Le Manoir des Malefoy était grand. Mais il ne semblait pas assez grand pour permettre à Drago de constamment rester caché. A moins qu'il ne quittât pas sa chambre. Hermione imaginait qu'il n'en était pas sorti pendant une semaine.

Si elle ne se connaissait pas aussi bien, elle pourrait croire qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Pensez-vous qu'il va sortir de sa chambre ? demanda Hermione, adossée à la porte, en se rongeant les ongles.

Le seul signe de vie provenant de la chambre de Drago était la faible lumière qu'on apercevait par l'espace sous la porte.

- Peut-être que si vous le lui demandez..., répondit Starry en balayant la poussière du couloir à l'aide de ce qui ressemblait à un vieux Nimbus.

- Je ne crois pas que ça aiderait.

- Vous seriez surprise, dit Starry en posant le balai contre le mur. Que s'est-il passé à Noël, d'ailleurs ? C'est à ce moment que toute cette folie a commencé.

La voix de Starry sonnait presque comme une accusation, ce qui fit grimacer Hermione. Mais bon, elle ne savait pas qui était au courant de quoi, dans cette maison, et elle n'allait rien dire sans la permission de Drago.

- Rien, finit par répondre Hermione.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrir. Une silhouette sombre apparut dans l'encadrement. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et sa barbe pâle avait poussé d'environ un centimètre. Quand il sortit dans le hall, son T-shirt uni blanc prit les motifs rayés du papier peint.

- Bonjour, fit Drago en leur faisant un signe de tête.

Hermione et Starry avaient l'air plutôt stupide à rester là à le fixer. C'était comme la première fois où Hermione avait vu un fantôme. Elle avait essayé de ne pas montrer que ça l'avait effrayée, mais ça avait été le cas.

- Euh, bonjour, monsieur, dit Starry, une étrange combinaison d'inquiétude et de soulagement peinte sur le visage, qui lui donnait un air perdu.

- Salut Drago, dit Hermione.

Drago s'arrêta net, ses yeux gris se rétrécissant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, toutes les deux ?

- Rien, répondirent-elles en même temps.

Ouais. Elles n'avaient pas du tout l'air d'être prises sur le fait.

- Où est Lucky ? demanda-t-il, semblant toujours un peu méfiant.

- Au garage, répondit Starry.

- Vous avez un garage ? les questionna Hermione.

Il y avait tous les jours quelque chose de nouveau à apprendre sur le manoir. C'était une ville à lui tout seul. Quoiqu'une ville à faible population.

- Ouais. Tu veux le voir ? Euh, attends, en fait, non. Tu es envoyée par le ministère.

Drago sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Ils ont probablement fini par me virer. Je ne suis pas allée au travail depuis six mois.

Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, bien qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. C'était exactement la réaction qu'elle avait (et qui n'était pas la bienvenue) à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence de Drago. Peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec le sortilège... Bien que plus elle en apprenait sur le sortilège, plus cette excuse perdait de sa valeur.

- D'accord. Allez. Mais si jamais tu sors d'ici, tu as intérêt à rester muette.

Drago lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Je sais garder un secret, répondit-elle.

Le garage était deux fois plus grand que celui de son père. Il pouvait probablement abriter au moins six voitures, bien qu'il n'y en ait qu'une. Un engin argenté brillant qui semblait venir d'un vieux James Bond, au milieu du sol en béton.

- Drago, peux-tu me donner un tournevis ?

Lucky se tenait sur un escabeau et fixait le véhicule.

- Cruciforme ou tête fendue ?

- Tête fendue, répondit Lucky.

Drago fouilla une boîte à outils posée sur l'établi parfaitement nettoyé. Hermione pouvait dire cela, à propos de Drago, Lucky et Starry. Ils étaient très propres.

- Je suis impressionnée. C'est un vocabulaire bien moldu, venant d'un Malefoy.

Hermione arbora un large sourire. Elle était vraiment étonnée que Drago ne serait-ce que sache ce qu'était un tournevis. Lucky marmonna quelque chose, mais Hermione ne le comprit pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

- Rien, répondirent Lucky et Drago.

C'était très suspect.

Hermione s'affala sur la chaise à roulettes et se mit à tourner.

- Sur quoi est-ce que vous travaillez ?

- Lucky essaie de réparer ce vieil engin depuis des années.

Drago tendit le tournevis à Lucky. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment l'un comme l'autre s'y connaissaient en voitures.

- Elle ne me paraît pas vieille. C'est une belle voiture.

Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose aux voitures, mais elle était jolie. Plus avenante que la vieille Volvo de sa mère.

- Oui, et on n'est pas censés l'avoir. Alors elle a intérêt à se la fermer si jamais elle réussit à sortir d'ici.

- Elle ne dira rien, répliqua Drago rapidement.

Hermione dut cacher son sourire derrière sa main. C'était étrange de voir Drago Malefoy la défendre. Il s'assit à côté de Lucky.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? lui proposa-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Lucky, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage habituellement dénué d'émotion. J'essaie de réparer l'alternateur, mais je ne sais pas où il est.

- Est-ce que vous avez regardé dans le mode d'emploi ? fit Hermione.

- Le quoi ?

- Les voitures sont toujours vendues avec un mode d'emploi.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit la portière de la voiture. L'odeur de cuir neuf était encore forte.

- Il est généralement placé dans la boîte à gants.

Elle ouvrit le petit compartiment en plastique.

- Voilà. Alternateur. Hmmm... Localisation. C'est là.

Hermione referma la portière et tendit le livret à Lucky.

- C'est ce que vous cherchiez ?

- Merlin ! cria Lucky, une grimace sur le visage.

Super. Qu'avait-elle fait, cette fois ?

- Quoi ? demanda Drago.

- Si le livre dit vrai... Ça ne devrait pas être en deux morceaux.

Lucky sortit deux petites pièces en plastique et les garda en main.

Hermione devait toujours réparer des objets brisés pour Collingsworth. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit un geste ample au-dessus des morceaux. Ils se raccrochèrent rapidement.

- Voilà, dit-elle en souriant.

- Euh, merci, Granger.

Le regard de Drago rencontra le sien et, tout à coup, tout se mit à tourner. « Merci » sonnait bien, quand ça venait des lèvres du jeune homme.

- Pas de quoi. Je remets ça à l'intérieur, fit Hermione, fière d'elle-même.

Elle prit le mode d'emploi des mains de Lucky et ouvrit la boîte à gants. Quand elle posa le livret, une photo tomba du casier. La fille de la photo avait les cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, et une peau pâle et parfaite. Hermione l'avait déjà vue. Bien des mois plus tôt, sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Qui est-ce ? lâcha Hermione.

Drago lui arracha l'image des mains, des nuages passant devant ses yeux. Elle avait vue sur l'arrière de la photo. Il y avait un mot griffonné dessus : « _Bel anniversaire de mariage, chéri._ »

C'était elle, mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle était censée être morte. La tension de l'air était pesante, palpable. Hermione ne voulait plus que s'échapper.

- Je suis désolée. Je devrais..., marmonna-t-elle avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur du garage.

Maintenant, c'était Hermione qui se cachait dans sa chambre. Il y avait un mystère de plus à élucider. Est-ce que Drago lui avait menti à propos de la mort d'Astoria ? Non. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alors qui était-ce, ce jour-là, sur le chemin de Traverse ? Sérieusement, que se passait-il ?

Hermione soupira, l'épuisement s'installant dans son corps. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, appuyée contre un oreiller, et fixa l'horloge magique qu'elle avait dessinée sur la vitre embuée. Il s'était mis à neiger quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda une voix trainante.

Drago. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les peigner, et ajusta le bas de pyjama en soie et le haut en dentelle qu'elle portait.

_Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

- Oui, vas-y, répondit-elle finalement.

Drago se glissa dans la chambre par la porte qu'il referma calmement derrière lui. Il s'était rasé et ne portait une fois de plus que son pantalon de pyjama, et pas de T-shirt. Il fallait qu'il arrête de s'habiller comme ça.

- Désolée pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Il semble que je n'arrive pas à..., continua-t-elle. Enfin, je trouve toujours un moyen de faire empirer les choses.

Elle détourna le regard.

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu as réparé l'alternateur. Lucky y travaillait depuis aussi longtemps que je peux me souvenir.

Drago tenta de sourire, mais elle pouvait lire la douleur sur son visage. La douleur qui était toujours là.

- Tu sais de quoi je parle, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Drago soupira, puis montra du doigt l'horloge sur la fenêtre.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Euh... Je l'ai juste dessinée avec mon doigt... Puis je lui ai lancé un sort.

Les petites aiguilles bougeaient en rythme.

- Je l'aime bien, dit-il.

Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante.

Il était évident qu'il ne passait pas trop de temps à demander aux gens comment ils se sentaient. Du moins pas depuis longtemps. Hermione n'aurait probablement rien dû lui dire, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Elle se sentait seule.

- C'est juste que... Je pense à...

- A Weasley ?

- A Harry, en fait, avoua-t-elle.

- Ah. Je ne savais pas que tous les deux vous...

- Non. Il est avec Ginny. Ils sont probablement mariés, à l'heure qu'il est.

Hermione n'y avait pas pensé. Après que tout le monde soit parti à sa recherche et soit revenu sans nouvelles, ils avaient dû continuer à vivre leur vie.

- La petite belette ?

- Drago.

Elle se sentit se rapprocher de lui, et respira son odeur chaude, la chaleur de sa peau si proche d'elle. Hermione ferma les yeux en essayant de tout refouler pour l'empêcher de ressentir cela envers la personne qu'auparavant elle détestait.

- Désolé. Je ne savais simplement pas que tu aimais l'_élu_ de cette manière.

Sa voix était teintée d'humour, mais celui-ci disparut. Rien ne semblait amusant, tout à coup.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais pas. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Oui. Harry était son meilleur ami. Il était gentil, courageux et adorable. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle continua :

- Franchement ?

- Non, Granger. Raconte-moi des mensonges.

Il se pencha assez pour que ses cheveux frôlent le front d'Hermione. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps.

_Pense à autre chose. Peu importe quoi._

- Il y a eu un temps, en septième année, quand on cherchait les horcruxes... Ron est parti. Et je me demande encore... si j'avais embrassé Harry, ce soir-là, à quoi ressemblerait ma vie, aujourd'hui. Je ne serais sûrement pas ici.

Elle ne serait sûrement pas là. Avec Drago. Si près de lui, de son torse nu où, si elle se penchait, elle pourrait entendre les battements de son cœur.

_Arrête ça. Arrête ça, Hermione._

Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle soit là. Il espérait qu'elle soit autre part, peu importe où. Elle devait se souvenir de ça. Se souvenir qu'elle ne voulait pas être là non plus. Hermione resta là à regarder Drago, pensant à toutes les choses qu'il n'aimait pas chez elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il.

La façon dont elle le fixait avait dû être très visible.

- J'attends, répliqua-t-elle.

Hermione voulait faire une blague, mais les mots sonnèrent comme si elle était abattue.

- Tu attends quoi ?

- « _Merlin, Granger, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas embrassé Potter ? Je n'aurais pas à vivre avec toi et ton comportement de sang-de-bourbe_ », fit-elle en imitant Drago.

Ce devait être ce qu'il pensait, non ?

- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

Les yeux de Drago la regardaient intensément, comme s'ils était pleins d'une magie qui pouvait la brûler de l'intérieur.

- Des fois, dit-elle avant d'avaler sa salive et de sentir la chaleur l'envahir.

- Pas maintenant ? murmura Drago, la voix enrouée.

- Non. Pas maintenant.

Le regard de Drago vira vers la fenêtre. Vers l'horloge d'Hermione.

- Regarde, dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Il est minuit.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. D'un vrai sourire. Sa main s'éleva lentement pour venir se poser sur la joue d'Hermione ; le bout de ses doigts froids et durs attaqua sa joue comme des flocons de neige. Drago commença à se pencher. Ce n'était pas le sortilège. Ni l'adrénaline. Ni la peur. Ni même l'amour.

C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de tout aussi fort. Peut-être même de plus fort.

Alors que les lèvres de Drago se posaient doucement sur les siennes, ouvrant sa bouche avec la sienne, bougeant lentement, en rythme, Hermione sut exactement ce que c'était.

Le pardon.

- Bonne année, Drago.

- Bonne année, Hermione.

* * *

**NOTE**

Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais très bien que j'ai été horrible et que je vous ai fait attendre trois semaines ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donné envie de me pardonner. J'espère aussi ne pas mettre autant de temps pour les prochains chapitres, mais je n'aimerais pas vous promettre quelque chose qui pourrait se révéler être faux. Pour ma défense, je suis très occupée, et j'ai passé du temps à écrire des OS plutôt qu'à traduire mes fics. *sourire angélique*

**Guest** : Merci d'être toujours là pour reviewer ! Est-ce que ce chapitre t'a plu ?

**Clem** : Ahhh, ton enthousiasme me manque, j'espère que tu vas bientôt reviewer :D J'ai besoin de tonus ^^ J'espère cependant que, contrairement à ce que tu me disais dans ta review, ta vie ne dépendait pas de ce chapitre, sinon je n'ai pas été très gentille. Alors, alors, ta réaction ?

Merci encore à toutes de lire cette traduction ! A bientôt,

~ _Delfine_


	12. La Belle et la Bête

**Chapitre 12**

**La belle et la bête**

* * *

_C'est vrai, c'est étrange, de voir comme on change, sans même y penser._

_._

Le déjeuner avait pris fin. Hermione se reposait sur le canapé, surprise par le beau temps qu'elle voyait à travers la fenêtre. Un mois avait passé depuis le réveillon du nouvel an, et ni Drago ni Hermione n'avait évoqué le baiser.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais d'une certaine manière cela la dérangeait.

- On se sent un peu seul, ici, dit Hermione. Tu n'as jamais cette impression ?

- Si. Mais ce n'est que passager. On s'y habitue, lui répondit Drago.

- Tu as probablement raison.

- En effet.

Hermione posa ses jambes sur le sofa, bougeant légèrement pour se mettre à l'aise. Si seulement elle pouvait se concentrer sur son livre.

- Drago.

- Hmmm.

Il releva la tête du morceau de parchemin sur lequel il griffonnait.

- Et si on ne sortait jamais d'ici ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je veux dire... Il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai jamais faites. Je n'ai même jamais...

Son regard rencontra celui de Drago, et son ventre se tordit. Il lui lança un sourire satisfait. Elle rougit.

- Jamais quoi ?

- Rien, Drago.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait presque dit. Elle se cacha le visage derrière son livre.

- Aaah. Tu n'as jamais...

Il écarquilla les yeux tout en se levant de son fauteuil et en s'approchant d'Hermione pour s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé. Il portait une odeur fraîche. Comme du savon, du shampooing, et de l'after-shave.

- Je me disais juste que... Avec Weasley, dit-il.

- Non, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent, et il se pencha en avant.

- Même pas un peu ?

- Je ne comprends pas entièrement cette question, mais non.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Drago.

- Moi, oui, évidemment. Mais ça fait un moment.

Il se pencha en arrière et ajouta :

- Un long moment.

- Et si on n'arrive pas à sortir d'ici, dit Hermione.

- Ouais.

- Alors, jamais...

Elle soupira. Son yeux vacillèrent brièvement vers Drago. Il la regardait.

- Jamais, dit-il dans un souffle. Ou alors...

- Ou alors quoi ?

- Je veux dire, on pourrait...

Le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra. Un étrange tourbillon prit son élan entre ses hanches et son cœur.

- Nous ? Non...

- On ne ferait pas ça, fit-il.

Hermione sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

- On ne pourrait pas.

- Ce serait...

- Exactement.

Drago fit doucement courir ses doigts le long d'une des boucles d'Hermione. Il la mit derrière son oreille. La respiration d'Hermione était lente et tremblante. Elle avala sa salive.

- Tu veux aller dehors et faire du lancer de souafle ?

- Oui, répondit Drago.

Tous deux se levèrent brusquement du canapé.

Hermione n'avait jamais été une fan de quidditch ni d'aucun autre sport, mais elle avait une quantité inhabituelle d'énergie qu'il fallait qu'elle dépense d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à s'échanger le souafle. Hermione n'avait jamais joué à aucun jeu sportif avec un tel enthousiasme, mais plus elle jouait, moins elle pensait à l'odeur de ses cheveux et au contact picotant de ses doigts.

Les choses redevinrent normales après cela. Enfin, à peu près. Hermione surprenait Drago à la regarder, ses yeux gris animés de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait nommer. Alors qu'elle mangeait son dîner, elle n'arrivait pas à éloigner de son esprit la manière dont se tendait son biceps pendant qu'il mangeait.

- Alors, dit Starry, essayant de faire la conversation à la table mortellement silencieuse. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ?

- Rien, répondirent Drago et Hermione en même temps.

Un regard troublé circula de Starry à Lucky. Techniquement, rien ne s'était passé, alors pourquoi avaient-ils l'air coupables ?

- On a juste, euh, juste lu et joué au souafle. Des trucs normaux, quoi.

Drago enfourna de la purée dans sa bouche. Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Le repas était délicieux, mais je dois, euh, il faut que j'y aille.

Elle se leva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber les assiettes par terre.

- Moi aussi, dit Drago.

Il suivit Hermione et sortit de la pièce. Avant de fermer la porte, Hermione entendit Lucky dire :

- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive, à ces deux-là ?

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota Starry.

La porte claqua. Drago passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Il faut penser à autre chose.

- Oui, dit Drago. Comment on fait ?

Hermione regarda ses pieds, puis les murs ; n'importe où, mais pas Drago ni la courbure nette de sa mâchoire.

- Il y a quelque chose qui t'écœure ? demanda Hermione.

- Hein ?

- Tu sais, quelque chose qui te fout les jetons.

Drago resta silencieux, les lèvres pincées et un œil moins ouvert que l'autre.

- Quand j'étais enfant, ma grand-mère me coursait dans la maison, avec ses fausses dents, toujours ruisselantes de salive de vieille dame, et...

- OK, l'interrompit Hermione. Ça suffira.

Elle frissonna, chassant l'image mentale qu'elle avait.

- Et toi ?

- La vieille nourriture... Quand ça reste dans l'évier, et que ça devient puant et pourri.

Elle eut mal au ventre rien que d'y penser.

- Donc quand on commence à penser à... ça, je parlerai de nourriture avariée, et tu évoqueras les fausses dents de Grand-Mère Malefoy.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

- C'est d'accord ?

Drago tendit sa main. Hermione l'entoura lentement de la sienne. La chaleur irradia de ses doigts jusque dans son corps, et sa respiration se coupa. Leurs regards se croisèrent...

- Fausses dents, fit Hermione d'un voix instable.

- Du pourri, en décomposition...

Drago ne finit pas sa phrase. Il laissa retomber sa main et tous deux s'échappèrent dans deux directions opposées. Hermione s'appuya contre le mur du hall lorsqu'il fut hors de danger. Combien de temps pourraient-ils agir ainsi ?

Cette nuit-là, Hermione resta allongée sur son lit à compter jusqu'à cent puis à l'envers jusqu'à zéro. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage puis gémit.

Du fromage moisi mélangé à du vieux poulet et du jus gélatineux.

La sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son corps collé au sien, si proche.

Hermione se leva brusquement de son lit. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita dans le couloir et ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre de Drago.

Il était assis sur son lit. La faible lumière de sa baguette illuminée lançait des ombres sur son visage et sur la chemise blanche qu'il portait. Un livre était ouvert sur ses genoux.

- Drago, chuchota Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle retint son souffle tout en s'approchant de lui, tremblante. Hermione n'avait pas de réponse à sa question.

- De la nourriture pourrie, lâcha-t-il – mais cela ressemblait plus à une interrogation, à des mots sans but.

- Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne, dit Hermione, se sentant soudain exposée dans son short en dentelle noire et son haut à fines bretelles.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la manière dont Drago la regardait.

- Moi non plus.

Drago se tourna, ses pieds touchant le sol.

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre qu'on pourrait essayer, fit Hermione, ayant du mal à croire les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sa voix était telle une douce brise.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha, amenant sa bouche juste au-dessus de celle de Drago. La pomme d'Adam de celui-ci bougea alors qu'elle jetait des coups d'œil à ses lèvres et à son torse. Il lui attrapa les épaules, et elle enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux de Drago, leurs haleines chaudes se mélangeant.

Finalement, Hermione réduisit la distance les séparant. Leurs lèvres se mouvèrent, deux contre deux, comme jamais auparavant. Puissantes mais lentes. Drago la souleva pour l'installer sur ses genoux, une main attrapant ses cheveux et l'autre placée dans le bas de son dos. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle en avait envie.

Hermione commença à pousser Drago contre le lit.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Hermione, arrête.

Elle l'entendit, mais le sens de ses mots ne se fit pas.

- Arrête, répéta-t-il – mais elle ne fit qu'amener ses lèvres jusqu'au point frémissant de son cou. Granger, arrête ! cria-t-il soudain avant de la repousser.

Hermione rougit sous la gêne.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi, dit Drago.

Cette gêne se transforma vite en colère.

- Évidemment, cracha-t-elle. Il ne faudrait pas souiller ton corps parfait de Malefoy avec mon sale sang bourbeux.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas ça.

- Ça m'est égal, Malefoy.

Il soupira, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Je croyais que seuls les hommes moldus se servaient de cette excuse pathétique.

La voix de Drago était douce, presque chaleureuse.

- Je suis sérieux. Tu es tellement bien. Trop bien... Parfaite.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle sentit les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

- Je pensais que tu serais celui qui comprendrait... Celui qui verrait que je ne suis qu'une humaine. Avec des défauts, des faiblesses, des peurs, dit-elle avant de soupirer. Je suppose que j'avais tort.

Hermione s'en alla vers la porte. Elle allait l'ouvrir...

- Hermione, attends.

Elle se retourna. Drago s'avançait vers elle, déboutonnant lentement sa chemise tandis que la distance qui les séparait disparaissait. Hermione avait tellement chaud qu'elle était certaine de prendre feu s'il se rapprochait encore.

Il était nez à nez avec elle.

- Je suis un Mangemort, dit Drago.

- Tu ne voulais pas le devenir, répliqua-t-elle, les yeux se baissant inconsciemment vers le tatouage de son bras.

- Si, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Donne-moi ta main.

- Quoi ?

- Donne-moi ta main.

Quand elle plaça sa main dans celle de Drago, elle tremblait. Il fit parcourir les doigts d'Hermione sur sa Marque des Ténèbres. Elle frissonna, capable de sentir le pouvoir qui y résidait toujours.

- Si on fait ça, tu ne dois pas avoir d'illusions sur le genre d'homme que je suis. C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux donner qu'une seule fois, Hermione ; il faut que je sache si tu es prête à le donner à un arrogant Mangemort de Serpentard qui a fait des choses que tu ne peux imaginer, et que je préfèrerais que tu n'imagines pas.

Elle se pencha et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Tu es sûre ? lui demanda-t-il.

Et elle ne fit que l'embrasser avec plus de ferveur.

Alors que Drago l'allongeait sur son lit, Hermione sut qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour arrière. Pas de retour arrière après lui avoir tout donné.

* * *

**NOTE**

La suite tant attendue. Pardonnez-moi pour l'attente, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit toujours... J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour ma part, ce chapitre m'a bien fait rire.

**Guest** : Est-ce que les OS que j'ai publiés t'ont fait me pardonner ? :)

**Clem** : Allez, vends-nous de l'enthousiasme :D

A bientôt tout le monde ! ~ _Delfine_


	13. Un rien pas grand chose

**Chapitre 13**

**Un rien pas grand chose**

* * *

_« Vous devez donc aller lui parler. »_

_._

Quand Hermione se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle s'attendait à ce que Drago soit parti. En baillant, elle se retourna et le trouva profondément endormi à ses côtés. Elle resta un moment à fixer la courbure anguleuse de son torse, dévoilé par les draps qui étaient descendus sous ses hanches. Un souffle de gêne franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle digérait la vue qu'elle avait. La nuit précédente lui revint à l'esprit.

_Les lèvres de Drago lui suçotant le cou. Ses jambes à elle enroulées autour de sa taille. Deux cœurs battant la chamade._

Elle cligna des yeux, tentant de garder son esprit au moment présent, mais les souvenirs continuaient de resurgir.

_Le son de la voix de Drago prononçant son prénom. Ses mains explorant chaque centimètre de son corps. Merlin, ces mains-là._

Hermione dut respirer trop fort car elle sentit Drago bouger. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur ses yeux gris endormis. Il grommela quelque chose puis se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Je pensais que tu serais partie, murmura-t-il.

- C'est ce que tu voulais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

La main de Drago s'éleva et plaça une mèche des cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille. Son contact produisit des étincelles en elle et elle frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais rien expérimenté, dans sa vie, qui puisse être comparé à sa précédente nuit.

- Non, mais tu aurais dû. Je ne pas sûr que toi ou moi ayons envie d'avoir cette conversation avec Starry et Lucky.

Hermione sentit son ventre se tendre.

- Le soleil est à peine levé, marmonna-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil au soleil rose pâle entre les rideaux. Et depuis quand est-ce qu'un Malefoy explique quoi que ce soit à un elfe de maison ?

- Eh bien, Starry et Lucky font hyper peur, dit-il tandis qu'un large sourire diabolique s'étira sur son visage. Mais si tu veux t'y risquer...

- Si c'est pour recommencer ce qu'on a fait hier soir...

Drago enserra la taille nue d'Hermione de sa main et fit la basculer au-dessus de lui.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu apprennes à mon propos, Granger.

Il s'assit, entourant le cou d'Hermione de ses bras.

- Oui ?

L'attente la faisait trembler. Drago lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Un Malefoy ne le fait jamais deux fois de la même manière.

Hermione fit claquer ses lèvres à celle de Drago, dont les doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux, et dont elle entendait la voix souffler son prénom.

- Hermione.

Au début, elle crut que c'était Drago.

- Hermione, Hermione !

Tout son corps se tendit. Les bras de Drago se resserrèrent autour d'elle, comme un étau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Je sais p...

Hermione s'écarta de Drago, dont la prise se desserra, et enroula un drap autour de son corps. Elle regarda prudemment par la fenêtre. Elle hoqueta. Plusieurs étages au-dessous, à la lisière de la propriété, se tenait un homme roux de grande taille qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

- Ron ? fit-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Il n'aurait jamais pu l'entendre, mais quand elle prononça son nom, Ron leva brusquement les yeux vers la fenêtre.

- Weasley ? demanda Drago derrière elle.

Avant qu'elle puisse réagir pour l'en empêcher, il vint à côté d'elle, devant la fenêtre, parfaitement nu. Ron en fut bouche bée. Hermione rougit et saisit la fenêtre, la forçant à s'ouvrir.

- Ce foutu...

Baguette en main, Ron s'avança vers le manoir.

- Ron, arrête-toi ! hurla Hermione – mais il ne l'écouta pas.

Le sol trembla ; Hermione se stabilisa contre Drago. Soudain, la terre, dehors, s'ouvrit, avalant Ron dans son gouffre.

Hermione cria et amena sa main à sa bouche, son cœur battant frénétiquement. Elle bondit vers le sol, se précipitant à la recherche de ses vêtements.

- Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais le chercher ! cria-t-elle, enfilant une chemise par-dessus sa tête, puis un pantalon.

Les mains de Drago lui agrippèrent la taille.

- Et tu crois que tu vas le chercher où ?

Hermione respirait fort. Elle venait de voir son ami, l'homme qu'elle avait presque épousé, se faire avaler par la terre. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je trouverai.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir. Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où tu as essayé ?

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en rappelait. Elle avait failli mourir. Puis Drago l'avait sauvée. Eh bien, c'était au tour de Ron d'être sauvé.

- Où est-elle ?

Hermione fouillait autour de la table de nuit de Drago, à la recherche de sa baguette.

- Où est-ce que je...

- Hermione, dit Drago – mais elle ne fit pas à attention à lui. Hermione ! cria-t-il.

Elle se retourna, fulminante – mais elle ne savait pas envers qui elle était furieuse.

- Quoi ?

Drago lui tendait sa baguette. Elle la lui arracha des mains.

- Merci.

- Sérieusement, Hermione. Où tu vas ?

Elle avait la main sur l'encadrement de la porte, écoutait Drago qui mettait son jean derrière elle. Une idée éclaira son esprit. Elle devait aller au cœur de la magie de cet endroit, et le moment où elle en avait été le plus proche avait été le soir d'Halloween.

- Dans les catacombes.

- Non ! hurla Drago. La dernière fois...

- La dernière fois tu as fait une dépression nerveuse. Moi, j'allais bien.

_Sauf que j'ai vu Harry. Qu'il m'appelait, me suppliait de venir avec lui. Et si j'étais partie avec lui..._

- C'est trop dangereux.

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

L'émotion s'évapora du visage de Drago tandis qu'il s'avançait résolument vers elle. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa nuque et sa bouche s'abattit sur celle d'Hermione. Elle inspira, surprise, prenant plaisir à sentir son goût mentholé et ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'envie de le repousser sur le lit se bataillait avec son désir d'aider Ron – même si elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le faire.

Drago recula et Hermione ferma les yeux. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle sut ce qu'elle devait dire.

- Je suis désolée, Drago. Il faut que j'essaie.

- Alors tu le choisis, lui ?

- Je dois juste... Non, c'est mon ami. C'est une personne. Il a besoin d'aide. Je dois l'aider. C'est ce que font les gens bien.

Hermione se retourna pour partir, et Drago lui attrapa la main, ses yeux gris la suppliant.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux dire qui te retiendra ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Alors je viens avec toi, dit Drago.

Dans une profonde inspiration, elle entortilla ses doigts avec ceux de Drago, et une immense vague de courage l'envahit.

Pour la première fois depuis la guerre, Hermione ne se sentait pas seule.

* * *

**NOTE**

Les chapitres de la fin sont assez courts, donc vous pouvez espérer que je les publie tous aussi rapidement que celui-ci !

**Guest** : Merci une fois de plus pour ta review !

**Samsam** : Merci d'avoir commenté ! Plus que 3 chapitres. Tu n'auras pas à attendre autant que les autres pour avoir la fin. A la prochaine :)

**Clem** : Ouais, je sais, t'as pas reviewé, mais j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances :P

Merci encore aux autres d'être fidèles au rendez-vous des commentaires ! Ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir, surtout quand je mets autant de temps à traduire. A bientôt :)

~ _Delfine_


	14. Ne t'emporte pas

**Chapitre 14**

**Ne t'emporte pas**

* * *

_Si vous le laissez partir, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez._

_._

Hermione s'arrêta avec Drago entre la chambre et le couloir, se sentant à la fois effrayée, piégée, et déterminée.

- Je dois l'aider, Drago. C'est de ma faute si...

Hermione regarda Drago avec de grands yeux. Elle avait peur de retourner dans les catacombes, mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait sauver Ron.

Drago exerça une pression sur sa main. La sensation calmante de son contact l'envahit, lui redonnant du courage.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais je comprends. Allons-y, avant que je ne change d'avis.

- On devrait dire à Starry où on va. Pour qu'elle puisse nous trouver si elle a besoin de nous, dit Hermione tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier en courant, main dans la main.

C'était bizarre pour elle d'avoir Drago à ses côtés de cette manière, bizarre qu'il la soutienne. Mais ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas le geste.

- Elle est probablement dans la cuisine.

Ils traversèrent ensemble le Manoir des Malefoy ; un endroit qui ne hantait plus Hermione, un endroit qui, elle s'en rendait compte, était en quelque sorte devenu son foyer. Un nouveau départ.

- Starry ! cria Drago.

- Lucky ! Starry ! hurla Hermione en se joignant à lui.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils virent Lucky balayer le sol plein de poussière.

- Ah, tu es là, fit Drago, à bout de souffle, son visage rouge après la course.

C'était un homme incroyablement attrayant. Ce n'était plus la peine qu'Hermione se le cache.

Lucky laissa tomber son balai, et son visage pâle se tordit sous la confusion.

- Les enfants, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Drago avala sa salive, faisant s'agiter sa pomme d'Adam. Hermione n'aurait pas dû être concentrée sur le physique de Drago, à cet instant, mais elle avait couché avec lui la nuit précédente. C'était dur de ne pas y penser, même à un moment comme celui-ci.

- On doit retourner aux catacombes.

Lucky écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous êtes fous ?

Hermione fixa Lucky. Ils avaient développé une certaine amitié ces derniers mois, bien qu'elle soit plus proche de Starry.

- Un ami... Il est... La maison l'a pris au piège. Je dois trouver un moyen de le sauver.

Lucky se tourna vers Drago ; il y avait une complicité entre eux qu'Hermione n'avait jamais remarquée.

- Drago, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Lucky.

Drago acquiesça.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu y vas quand même.

Lucky pencha la tête sur le côté. Les yeux gris de Drago rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione, l'empêchant de regarder autre part.

- Oui.

Il y avait quelque chose de définitif, d'accompli, dans ce qu'il dit. Une chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas sentie depuis l'avant-guerre brûla Hermione de l'intérieur.

- Starry ne va pas aimer ça, répliqua Lucky.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Ne le lui dis que si tu y es obligé.

- Il faut qu'on y aille. Qui sait combien de temps il a...

Hermione serra la main de Drago, sentant la peau râpeuse contre la sienne, douce, la réconforter.

- S'il n'est pas déjà mort, dit Lucky.

Drago lui lança un regard noir, et la lumière de la lampe de la cuisine passa dans ses yeux comme un éclair.

- Je suis certain qu'il va bien.

Sur ces mots, ils se remirent à courir, leurs doigts toujours entremêlés, à travers le reste de la maison, jusqu'à l'entrée des catacombes. Hermione n'arrivait pas à respirer. Des souvenirs terrifiants de la dernière fois où ils y étaient descendus lui revinrent. Elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver – puis elle regarda Drago et sut qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait tout faire tant qu'il était à ses côtés.

- Ensemble, dit Drago, l'attirant à lui, effaçant les derniers restes de solitude.

Hermione hocha la tête et la leva pour regarder Drago, son ventre remuant sous la fierté de voir à quel point il avait changé.

- Ensemble, répondit-elle.

Et elle n'avait plus peur.

Drago lança le sort compliqué qu'il avait formulé plusieurs mois auparavant à Halloween, et Hermione vécut un moment de déjà-vu. Cela ne lui paraissait pas si lointain ; quand Drago et Hermione se connaissaient à peine. Ils étaient désormais devenus proches – physiquement et intérieurement.

Le bras de Drago s'étira vers l'arrière. Hermione ne savait pas, au début, ce qu'il faisait, puis son cœur fit un bond et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Drago cherchait sa main. Se tenir par la main était un geste d'une intimité étrange, d'une sincère acceptation. Cela lui fit presque plus peur que de retourner dans les catacombes, mais elle ne pouvait pas le rejeter. Hermione avait besoin de Drago – et, elle s'en rendait compte, Drago avait besoin d'elle.

_Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre._

Leurs doigts étaient joints. Peau froide contre peau chaude, Drago et Hermione descendirent les marches de pierre sombre et s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs noirs, humides et sans fin abritant une sorte de pénombre qui glaçait le sang d'Hermione.

- Toujours rien, souffla Drago tandis qu'il faisait tourner sa baguette pour en allumer le bout.

Hermione percevait l'inquiétude dans les traits autour de ses yeux et dans les creux de son front normalement lisse.

- C'est ce qu'on pensait la dernière fois.

Sans réfléchir, Hermione pressa les doigts de Drago, et lui aussi resserra sa prise. Il avala sa salive.

- On va trouver Weasley.

Hermione acquiesça. Même si la relation amoureuse entre elle et Ron n'avait marché, il restait un de ses meilleurs amis, et la pensée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, surtout à cause d'elle, était trop dure à supporter. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

- Ron ! appela-t-elle.

- Weasley. T'es là ? cria Drago.

- Si seulement on savait où ces catacombes menaient vraiment... Là, on pourrait très bien être en train de tourner en rond sans raison.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on tourne en rond. Je veux dire, il y a beaucoup de magie noire ici. Elle doit être là pour protéger quelque chose.

Le doute l'envahissant, Hermione dit :

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Beaucoup de mauvaises choses ont eu lieu ici. Ce genre de magie ne disparaît pas. Elle reste sur place. Peut-être que c'est toutes les choses que vous tous et Voldemort avez faites...

La main de Drago se retira de celle d'Hermione.

- Tout ce que j'ai fait.

C'était idiot d'avoir dit ça, pensa Hermione. Elle ne le pensait pas... Si ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Plus maintenant. Pas après qu'elle et lui... Mais il lui avait dit... dit qu'il était un Mangemort. Qu'il avait voulu le devenir. Une vague de colère lui brûla les entrailles, comme une bulle d'acide sortant de nulle part.

- Je pensais que tu étais fier de ce que tu avais fait.

Les yeux d'un gris embrasé, Drago attrapa l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Je n'ai JAMAIS dit ça. Merlin, Hermione, c'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ?

- Non, je, euh...

- Très bien. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis désolé de ne pas être un parfait Je-sais-tout de chez Gryffondor.

- Je ne suis pas une Je-sais-tout. Et pourquoi devrais-je me sentir mal d'être intelligente ? Juste parce que tu n'arrives pas à suivre !

- Tu penses que tu es plus intelligente que moi.

Drago la secoua. Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est ce que tu penses, sang-de-bourbe ? cracha-t-il.

La fureur battait dans la poitrine d'Hermione, mais elle ne la laissa pas sortir. Car elle entendait l'amertume dans sa propre voix, et le danger imprudent dans celle de Drago... Ce n'était pas eux.

Drago lui tourna le dos, une main agrippant ses cheveux.

- Hermione, je suis... Je suis désolé, je...

- Hé, hé, dit-elle doucement.

Hermione posa sa main sur son dos. Elle le retourna gentiment pour qu'il lui fasse face. Sa main alla sur sa joue, son pouce caressant sa pommette.

- C'est bon. Je l'ai senti aussi... C'est cet endroit horrible. C'est comme d'avoir à porter ces stupides horcruxes à nouveau.

Drago laissa échapper un faible rire. Quand Hermione le regarda, elle vit ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment : le manoir coulant sur la chair de Drago. Sa peau était d'un gris cireux, ses yeux tacheté de rouge.

- Continuons d'avancer, dit Drago, sa main joignant de nouveau celle d'Hermione.

Un vent froid souffla dans le couloir. Du vent dans un tunnel clos ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Hermione essaya de se cramponner plus fort à Drago, mais il s'éloignait d'elle... De plusieurs façons... Elle le sentait s'éloignant d'elle à l'intérieur.

La voix de Drago se brisa.

- Astoria ?

* * *

**NOTE**

Et voilà un autre chapitre ! Je ne m'étends pas, mais je veux bien quand même savoir ce que vous en pensez (et à la fin de la traduction, pas mal de reviews concernant son travail à elle seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur)

**Guest** : Merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre :)

**Stella (guest)** : Merci pour ta review ! Ne rêve pas trop, après ça fait mal au cœur de se rendre compte que ce ne sont que des personnages (c'est du vécu).

**Clem** : Je crois que tu as oublié de lire le chapitre 13 en commentant le 12ème ^^

A bientôt la compagnie ! _~ Delfine_


	15. Ne me laisse pas

**Chapitre 15**

**Ne me laisse pas**

* * *

_« Au moins, j'ai pu te voir une... dernière... fois. »_

_._

_Non. Ça ne peut pas recommencer. Je ne peux pas le perdre. Je ne le perdrai pas._

Le cœur d'Hermione battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi cet endroit affectait-il Drago à ce point ? Ce n'était pas normal. Elle détestait voir la pierre froide se refléter sur sa peau.

- Drago, écoute-moi, dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas elle. Elle n'est pas là.

Elle devait le convaincre, lui faire entendre raison. Le déconnecter du manoir.

Sous la lumière de la baguette de Drago, Hermione pouvait voir bouger le visage de ce dernier. Ses yeux fixaient le néant devant eux, sa bouche était ouverte.

- Je viens. Je ne te laisserai pas. Pas une deuxième fois.

Sa voix ne semblait plus être la sienne. La fois où elle avait vu Harry, dans les catacombes... Elle se souvenait de comment elle s'était sentie. C'était accablant, insupportable. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu envie de faire, c'était de partir avec lui. De mettre fin au vide et à la douleur qui, tout à coup, semblaient être partout et sans fin.

- Drago, s'il te plaît, le supplia Hermione. Ce n'est pas elle. Elle est partie. Elle est... morte.

Son cœur se serra quand la main de Drago se retira de la sienne. La perte du contact la terrifia vraiment pour la première fois. Elle le sentait s'éloigner d'elle, elle se sentait s'éloigner de lui.

- C'est une illusion. Un piège. S'il te plaît, Drago. Laisse-la partir.

Hermione sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas ! cria-t-il. Si elle ne vit pas, alors moi non plus. Je ne mérite pas de... Je mérite de mourir.

Sa voix était si brisée, si désespérée... Cela la tuait de connaître la douleur qu'il ressentait.

La lumière de sa baguette s'éteignit tandis qu'il s'avançait dans l'épaisse pénombre. Hermione éleva sa baguette, prête à se battre si elle en avait besoin. Mais pas prête à combattre Drago... Elle ne pensait pas être prête, un jour, à faire cela. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Et elle ne pensait pas uniquement au plan physique ; elle avait trouvé un ami, et même plus. Il était la partie manquante qu'elle avait perdue pendant la guerre, et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir.

- Stop ! hurla-t-elle en oubliant d'avoir peur.

Elle attrapa le bras de Drago et le tint fermement. Il tenta de s'échapper, mais elle ne le laissa pas partir.

_Je ne te laisserai jamais partir._

- C'est de ma faute ! cria-t-il. C'est de ma faute, je suis désolé.

Son corps se relâcha et il s'affaissa sur Hermione. Cet endroit l'affectait profondément, le brisait de l'intérieur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser descendre. C'était comme s'il était entouré de Détraqueurs privés de tout bonheur – mais il n'y avait pas de Détraqueurs, simplement quelque chose de sombre, d'invisible. Comment pouvait-elle combattre quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas ?

Puis elle percuta. Cela faisait si longtemps, et tellement de choses s'étaient passées, que cela ne lui avait plus semblé pertinent jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait été envoyée là par le Ministère pour trouver quelque chose. L'alter-permutateur. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient descendus dans les catacombes, elle était partie avant de le chercher car elle devait sortir Drago de cet endroit. L'alter-permutateur était sa seule chance. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment elle sut qu'il était là. Elle sut qu'elle pouvait le trouver, prendre le contrôle du pouvoir de la maison, et faire en sortes que le manoir les relâche, elle, Ron et Drago. Elle avait besoin de cette sombre emprise pour libérer Drago.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione fit un mouvement de baguette, ses lèvres répétant une incantation compliquée. Elle était similaire au sortilège qu'elle avait lancé la fois où elle était descendue, mais avec un changement. Au lieu d'essayer de repousser le pouvoir hors du manoir, elle le laissa entrer en elle. Avec une main posée sur le mur, elle autorisa l'obscurité qui s'accumulait dans la maison à se déverser dans sa baguette – dans sa peau.

Elle sentit plusieurs kilos peser sur son corps. Écrasant ses os, découpant sa peau. La douleur. Elle sentait de la douleur partout, et tellement d'obscurité. Mais elle avait besoin de la force de la maison pour trouver l'alter-permutateur, pour forcer l'objet magique à se montrer. Et à l'instant où elle pensait que la souffrance allait devenir trop grande, une lumière apparut. Quelque chose qui luisait à l'horizon – quelque chose de brillant, de si brillant qu'elle crut que le manoir allait prendre feu. Elle savait ce que signifiait ce rougeoiement. Hermione avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Mais l'alter-permutateur ne ressemblait pas à ce que tout le monde s'était imaginé.

Ce n'était pas une amulette, ni une pierre, ce n'était pas une _chose_ du tout. C'était une personne. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait sous les yeux ce que Drago voyait depuis le début. Une cascade de cheveux noirs, des yeux foncés, une peau pâle comme la lune. C'était la femme du chemin de traverse. Celle de la photo de Drago. Elle luisait, irradiait du pouvoir du sortilège d'Hermione. C'était Astoria Greengrass.

Elle était l'alter-permutateur. Cela n'avait pas de sens, car Astoria était encore plus jeune qu'Hermione et Drago, et les histoires de l'alter-permutateur remontaient à plusieurs siècles. Peut-être que le pouvoir était gardé à l'intérieur d'êtres humains, transmis de personne en personne. Cela signifiait-il qu'Astoria était en vie ?

Hermione était déchirée intérieurement. Bien sûr, elle voulait qu'Astoria soit vivante, pour Drago – c'était sa femme. Mais Hermione ne pouvait nier les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Ils étaient si forts, si puissants, qu'elle pouvait difficilement les contenir.

Drago était par terre devant Astoria, la main levée vers elle, mais quand ses doigts frôlèrent son corps, il se tendit, hurla, comme si de l'électricité le parcourait. Ses membres tombèrent lourdement, violemment, comme s'ils étaient constitués de ciment.

Des yeux noirs se tournèrent brusquement vers Hermione, tandis que les jambes de Drago s'enfonçaient dans la pierre, faisant partie du manoir.

- Tu dois me tuer, murmura-t-elle. Hermione Granger, si tu veux sauver Drago Malefoy, il faut me tuer. Comme je l'ai tuée, elle.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement.

- Qui as-tu tuée ?

- Celle qui était Maudite avant moi. J'avais besoin du pouvoir pour sauver mon enfant. Pas très intéressant, comme chose à faire avec du pouvoir.

_Son enfant ? Quoi ? Est-ce que Drago avait un enfant ? Non, ce n'était pas..._

Hermione marqua un arrêt, songeant aux paroles d'Astoria.

- Si je deviens comme toi, alors je ne pourrai pas l'aider. Tout comme tu n'as pas pu l'aider.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, dans ce que l'Astoria luisante lui disait. Comment pouvait-on tuer quelque chose qui ne semblait même pas être vivant ?

- Tu es faible. Exactement comme il était. Incapable de faire ce qui est nécessaire.

Les yeux de Drago rougeoyèrent dans la pénombre. C'était presque tout ce qui restait de lui.

- S'il te plaît, Astoria. Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi.

- Tais-toi, espèce d'homme pathétique. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Il y eut un silence lourd et déchirant.

- Tu n'es pas Astoria. Je le sais parce que je sais qu'elle m'aimait.

Drago se dégagea du sol en pierre en s'époussetant.

Alors que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ressemblait-elle à la femme de Drago alors qu'elle ne l'était pas ?

La fausse Astoria sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Bien joué, bien que je sois bien elle, dans un sens. J'ai ses pensées, ses souvenirs, son visage, et sa voix.

- Tu n'as pas son âme, dit Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas d'âme. Je veux du pouvoir. Il suffit de mensonges bien placés ou d'affaires utiles, et les gens acceptent presque tout. Tout comme l'a fait ta femme. Je me souviens d'elle qui me suppliait. « Ma petite fille est mourante. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, ne la laissez pas mourir. » Quelle femme écœurante.

- Ne parle pas d'elle, cria Drago en s'approchant trop près et en recevant une autre secousse.

Hermione hurla quand un corps qui se tortillait apparut sur le sol devant eux. C'était Ron, qui se convulsait et qui gémissait, son corps manifestement tordu de douleur.

- Arrête ça. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Laisse-le partir... Prends mon pouvoir, tue-moi à sa place.

C'était de sa faute si Ron était à cet endroit. Elle ne laisserait jamais son ami mourir pour elle. Comment pourrait-elle se supporter si elle le faisait ?

- Tu vois ça, Drago ? fit la fausse Astoria en riant. Elle le veut encore. Elle le choisit encore, plutôt que toi.

_Ce n'est pas vrai_, voulait crier Hermione, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. _Je me soucie de Ron, mais c'est toi, Drago... Je le sais. Plus que tout. C'est toi. Ce sera toujours toi._

La douleur sur le visage de Drago était évidente, tangible. Son regard brûla Hermione. Elle voulait le dire. Elle avait besoin de le dire. Elle le ferait. Elle le dirait maintenant.

_Je t'aime._

Hermione n'en eut pas la possibilité.

- Je m'en fiche, dit Drago. Tu peux prendre mon pouvoir. Tue-moi, mais pas elle. Hermione, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais... Je pensais que c'était impossible, mais il faut que tu le saches. Que je t'aime... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Il s'avança, étendant son bras vers la Maudite. Elle allait le toucher. La magie noire se répandit dans l'air, une chaleur étouffante les enveloppant.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Pas parce que c'était noble de part, ni parce que c'était normal. Pas parce que c'était courageux, ni parce que c'était ce qu'un Gryffondor ferait. C'était simplement pour ce qui était en elle. L'acte d'une femme follement amoureuse.

Elle se jeta entre la Maudite et Drago, joignant ses lèvres à celles de celui-ci. Et si c'était la fin, Hermione pouvait mourir heureuse, en sachant que son dernier acte avait été d'embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

**NOTE**

Et voilà, on se rapproche douloureusement de la fin, car ceci était l'avant-dernier chapitre. Sachez que c'était encore une fois une parfaite aventure à vivre avec vous ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que vous aviez envie de lire ensuite car je n'ai pas prévu de traduire de longue fanfiction en plus de_ La Liste des Sept_. Je vais donc me concentrer sur _La Liste des Sept_, et traduire des OS à côté. Non, non, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous :D

**Guest** : Je transmettrai :) Merci encore pour ta review.

**Clem** : Ça y est, tu as rattrapé ton retard ^^ J'avais peur que tu ne remarques pas la suite... Est-ce que ce chapitre t'a plu ?

Promis, la suite arrive très rapidement :)

_Delfine_


	16. Et ils vécurent heureux

**Chapitre 16**

**Ils vécurent heureux**

* * *

_« La belle et la bête »_

_._

Le monde vola en éclats autour d'elle.

_Des morceaux._

_Des fragments._

_Des tessons._

Tout se déchainait, se libérait, et allait dans tous les sens.

Elle sentit une sorte de néant. Un vide, à part une sensation de flottement de laquelle elle était lâchement retenue par la gravité et par une pression sur ses lèvres. Une pression ?

Elle embrassait toujours Drago. Était-il possible qu'elle soit encore en train de l'embrasser si elle était morte ?

Une lumière stupéfiante explosa autour d'eux. Si brillante qu'elle la vit à travers ses paupières fermées. C'était ça ? C'était le moment où elle mourait ?

Mais il y avait toujours une chose qui la retenait à cette terre. Ces lèvres. Les lèvres de Drago sur les siennes.

Après ce qui lui parut être une vie entière, ils se séparèrent. Elle cligna des yeux et vit Drago en face d'elle, la couvant d'un regard chaleureux et doux. Un regard qui disait tout ce que des mots ne pouvaient dire.

Elle était vivante. Il était vivant.

Et...

- Est-ce que vous pourriez ne pas faire ça devant moi ? fit Ron en toussant, assis contre le mur.

- Ron ! dit Hermione d'une voix perçante avant de se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

- Sérieusement, Hermione. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Elle soupira.

- Une malédiction.

Drago fixait ses mains. Hermione remarqua que le couloir n'était plus noir, mais éclairé d'une chaude lumière.

- Une malédiction brisée, dit Drago, qui avait un sourire si large qu'Hermione crut que cela allait lui déchirer le visage. Je me sens... Je ne suis plus lié au bâtiment. Personne ne l'est. C'est fini. On est libres, dit-il en regardant ses pieds. Tu es libre... de partir.

Hermione le regarda et son ventre se tordit. _Partir ?_ Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il voulait ?

- Ah, soupira-t-elle.

Il traversa le couloir et prit ses mains dans un court instant intime.

- Mais tu peux rester, si tu le souhaites.

Hermione sentit une larme au coin de son œil, mais elle la ravala. C'était un moment heureux qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher par des larmes. Elle acquiesça et, sans hésiter, embrassa Drago avec force, lui transmettant tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ron laissa échapper un « beurk » sonore.

- Désolée, murmura Hermione.

Un hoquet émana de Drago.

- Starry ! Lucky !

Il attrapa Hermione par la main et fila vers la porte comme une flèche.

- Ron, viens ! l'appela Hermione.

Elle écouta le bruit des pas de son ami, derrière elle, et ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, devant elle. Tous les trois atteignirent l'angle du couloir principal du Manoir des Malefoy, où ils ne furent pas accueillis par deux elfes de maison mais par Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. En train de s'embrasser. Passionnément.

Drago se racla la gorge.

Ses parents se tournèrent vers lui, souriants.

- Je le savais ! cria Narcissa. Je savais qu'elle allait rompre la malédiction.

Hermione fut surprise quand Narcissa la prit violemment dans ses bras. Lucius étreignait son fils.

- Qu'est-ce que Weasley fait ici ? demanda Lucius.

Drago se mit à rire.

- Longue histoire.

- Madame Malefoy, je..., commença Hermione.

Narcissa se retira et la regarda dans les yeux. Il y avait une chaleureuse familiarité.

- Starry ?

Hermione regarda Lucius.

- Lucky ?

- Appelez-moi Lucius, dit-il tandis que Drago et sa mère étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- C'est... gênant, dit Ron.

Hermione émit un rire et l'étreignit.

- Merci beaucoup. Pour être parti à ma recherche.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas envoyé de hibou ? fit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

- Rien ne pouvait entrer ni sortir, Ron. Je suis désolée.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Bien que je sois généreux en disant « bien », si on prend en compte le fait que tu couches avec Malefoy.

- Weasley ! hurla Drago. Mes parents ! fit-il en accompagnant ses mots d'un mouvement de tête.

- On peut sortir, dit soudain Hermione.

Elle saisit Drago par le bras et se précipita vers la porte alors que la réalité atteignait son esprit. Lucius, Narcissa et Ron les suivirent.

Elle traversa le domaine en courant, laissant le vent lui souffler sur le visage. Ils dépassèrent la limite de la malédiction sans même rencontrer la plus infime des résistances, jusque dans la rue.

Drago souleva Hermione et l'embrassa à nouveau, laissant le vent fouetter l'air autour d'eux. Il leur restait ce jour-là, le lendemain, et le reste de leur vie pour s'embrasser, se toucher, vivre comme ils l'auraient choisi – débarrassés du passé, et ensemble.

* * *

**NOTE**

Voilà. Dernière note, dernier chapitre, dernière review pour vous, et... pas dernière traduction ! Fallait pas rêver.

Je continue donc _La Liste des Sept_, que j'avais bien laissé en plan jusqu'à présent, et j'ai déjà un projet de traduction pour un OS Scorpius/Rose relié à un Lucius/Narcissa. Si vous être intéressées, je vous conseille de me suivre, car je ne sais pas quand ce petit projet prendra vie (pas avant une semaine, et, je l'espère, pas après un mois).

Merci encore à vous tous d'avoir lu, d'avoir commenté, d'avoir suivi, d'avoir aimé, et de m'avoir accompagnée. Merci tout particulièrement à **Kumi-no-kotoba** pour ses corrections post-publication :)

Vos reviews seront pour la plupart traduites et envoyées à l'auteur, donc si vous avez un dernier mot à lui transmettre, c'est maintenant :) (Je rappelle que c'est elle qui a aussi écrit _Courrier Sorcier Anonyme_)

**Guest** : Alors, je ne t'ai pas laissée trop longtemps sur ta fin ? :D

**Clem** : Bon, ça ne s'est pas mal terminé, d'après moi, alors tu dois être contente ^^ Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews légendairement enthousiastes qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

Allez, à bientôt la compagnie !

~ _Delfine_

**ps : SURPRISE**

Alors ce n'était pas prévu, ni pour elle, ni pour moi, mais l'auteur m'a fait part de son intention d'écrire un épilogue très rapidement. Oui, oui, oui ! Alors dès que celui-ci est terminé et publié, je cours le lire, et je vous en fais une petite traduction, c'est d'accord ? Ne partez donc pas trop loin...


End file.
